It's the End of the World as We Know It
by Devil'sEyeAlchemist13
Summary: When four Bleach fangirls find a Garganta to Hueco Mundo in the middle of Saranac Lake, NY, they decide to take a risk a join in on the peeps in Las Noches. Maybe the apocalypse ain't so bad after all... but is this really happening? "Insanity is their prerogative." SEASON TWO IS BACK!
1. Hello

**A/N: Hey! My first Bleach story here. I would like to say a few things before I begin the story. First, expect an update 2-3 times a week. I'm still writing the longhand of this story. Second, I don't own anything in this story except Sierra and Marie. Krisstie and Yuki belong to BrightWings111 and XAka-kitsune-toriX, respectively. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and references to any other items belong to their respective companies, corporations and owners. Third, the cover for this is drawn by me. If you can't read it when you pull it up (by clicking on it) the top says "It's the End of the World as We Know it" A BLEACH fanfic inspired by Inuyoshie's "Bleached Armageddon". Fourth, reviews are greatly appreciated, whether or not they're good or bad. But if you flame, I'll flame back, so be warned. Fifth, spread the word! Last, enjoy the story! :)**

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter One

Hello

-Chisei (Sierra)

Silence is a virtue. It shouldn't be, though. If anything, it makes the problem worse.

I wake up to the feeling of something missing. No snoring lump of fur, or cat, on my chest. Nor on my face. No sound of bacon cooking in the downstairs kitchen either. I don't sense anyone's presence either.

"Hito? Konnichiwa?" _People? Hello?_ I expected one of my parents to go "English Please!" or something among the likes of that, much like they normally do. No one understands my Japanese at my house. But nothing. No reply. Not even a sound. I looked over through my window. From my upstairs bedroom, I usually see cars passing by; now all I see is parked hunks of metal covered with snow and ice from last night's snowstorm. School must be canceled... wait, it's Saturday. But why is no one driving to work? No, it couldn't-

BUZZ!

I picked up my jet iPhone 4S off my bedside table and hit the button at the top. It read:

9:07am

Saturday, December 21st, 2012

Damn Mayans; always have to be right.

I enter my passcode; a new message appears.

_Hey, head over here. No school or ne1/thing else. ~Krisstie =^.^=_

It appears I'm not the only person here. I grab some clothes, a waffle to eat from the toaster, my iPhone with some ear buds back up in my room and jump out my window. Nope, I can't be a normal person, even after the apocalypse. I jumped out of a second story window at nine in the morning after an Upstate New York (yes, that means mountains) blizzard.

WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

"Ow." I said as I faceplanted in the snow. But the weirdest thing is that it was abnormally warm outside for someone in just a tee and jeans. Oh well. I dusted the snow off... well, everywhere, and put on some Thousand Foot Krutch. Please let it help my nerves...

_It's a truth that in love and war,  
World's collide and hearts get broken,  
I want to live like I know I'm dying,  
Take up my cross, not be afraid_

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change._

__

It creeps in like a thief in the night,  
Without a sign, without a warning,  
But we are ready and prepared to fight,  
Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,

__

Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.

__

This is a warning, like it or not,  
I break down, like a record spinning,  
Gotta get up,  
So back off,  
This is a warning, like it or not,  
I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,

__

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid) 

_There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)_

__

Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change,  
It's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.

After a few more songs, I arrived at Krisstie's one-story house and took a knock on her door. "Krisstie, it's Sierra!"

"How do I know you're not a zombie?" Paranoia? That's a new one.

"Well, I know your name, I prefer my brains to be in my head, and I know where you live."

"A zombie could find that out."

Yeah, it's not likely, though. "Sigh, what do I have to do to prove that I'm a living thing that's supposed to be living?" I'm not on NCIS, people. I don't want to be interrogated for six hours straight.

"Answer one question for me," Krisstie said. "What is the most kawaii-"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya in a dog costume playing fetch and barking." God, that is so easy.

"KAWAII~!" she squealed before opening the door. "Hi Sierra!"

"Breaking news: China just went deaf. More on the story at eleven. Oh wait, never mind; no one's HERE TO BROADCAST IT!" I spat.

"In other news," She mocked in reply. "Yuki's here. She's the only other person who replied. Not even Marie or Louis did." Krisstie gestured for me step in the house.

Yuki was on the couch with one hand in a bag of Cheetos and the other holding a blue Wii remote. "What?! No Bleach?!"

"Huh?" I said as Krisstie came back from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate for me. I took a sat on her couch.

'Hulu doesn't have Bleach!" she repeated.

"Of course it doesn't. They took it off April 1st." Krisstie replied.

"That was only on Netflix." I said. "Hulu should still have it. Try Googling it ."

"Okay." She set the Wii remote on the glass coffee table and switched to Krisstie's laptop. "[Insert URL for Google here]. Nope!"

"WHAT!" I said, doing a spit take of my cocoa.

"Nada. Nothing No results. Do I have to say it in Japanese?" she retorted.

"B-but it HAS TO EXIST! We've watched it countless times! I can't believe it! This is-"

"Language." Yuki reminded me.

"English." I replied with a smirk.

"You got that from me." Krisstie said.

"I know." I looked out the window towards the direction of Saranac Lake. "Is it just me, or do you feel like something's wrong about Saranac Lake?"

"Just because you're clairvoyant doesn't mean that you know everything."

"No, no it doesn't." I turned back to face Krisstie. "But having an IQ of 210 and being an agateophilliac tends to help with that." I love it when I'm right. Which is 97.846329̄̄ % of the time.

"Agateo-what?" Yuki asked. Right, no one else here knows what that means.

"Clinically insane, Yuki." There, I dumbed it down. Happy?

"Then why are you here?" she kept pursuing. Curiosity killed the cat... actually stupidity did and framed curiosity for i- I'm getting off topic!

"Um, Heaven said I didn't qualify, Hell just flat out denied my credit card and Limbo was scared I'd burn the place down." I replied.

"But Limbo doesn't have a theoretical ground." Krisstie added.

I raised a finger. "Exactly my point!"

"That isn't what I meant." Yuki said. "I meant here as in being in the general public instead of a mental facility. You know, like an asylum."

"Oh, I was." It took me ten minutes to get out. I finished my cocoa before heading my way to the door. "Now, who wants to go on an illegal shoplifting spree and not get caught?"


	2. Stray Cat Strut

**A/N: Three reviews already? I'm good, then. Maybe I'll update a little more often I'll go for everyday instead. How's that sound?**

It's the End of the World as We Know It – Chapter Two

Stray Cat Strut

Zenchi no (Omniscient)

"Why the hell is there a god damn cat in my freakin room?" Grimmjow yelled angrily as he picked up the white kitten by its scruff.

"I am NOT A CAT!" It replied. "Now put me DOWN!"

Grimmjow showed no shock at all to the talking cat, who sounded eerily close to a certain fox-faced man, as he showed the cat to the mirror. "Yes," he stated manner-of-factly. "Yes, you ARE A CAT!"

"Why am I a cat?"

Grimmjow was getting tired of this little kitty. "You tell me." And threw the cat out the door. Promptly slamming the door after it has safely landed. (A/N: Aww. He does care...)

"That is not how you treat Marie D'Alene!" And she slinked through the hall with her tail straight to the sky, prepared to wander through the wonders of Las Noches.

(Ten minutes later...)

"Fetch Ichimaru, Loly." A calm but clearly pissed Sosuke Aizen demanded. A few minutes later, Loly came back, dragging a confused Gin Ichimaru by the ear through the door back into the throne room.

"Ya called, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked.

Aizen pointed to the top of his head, where a white kitty was fast asleep and purring. "Care to explain why, Ichimaru? Why is a kitten sleeping on top of my head?"

"Aww! I' likes ya! Can I have it?"

"Fine." Aizen picked the cat up off of his 'godly' head and put it in Gin's arms. "If you're going to keep it, then stay away from Nnoritora and Grimmjow."

"I think I'll name ya Snow." Gin said, completely ignoring Aizen's warning. Marie began to stir and woke up in Gin's arms.

"Who are you?" Marie asked sleepily.

Gin jumped back in surprised and accidentally dropped her; Aizen merely twitched at the sight. "Impressive. A cat spoke." Aizen said.

"It talked!" Gin shockingly stated the obvious.

"No duh. Of course I can." Marie said, jumping back to her 'bed'.

"Why did you just jump on my head again?" Aizen asked her.

"What's wrong? Your hair is silky soft and comfy cozy to sleep on!" She buried her nose in Aizen's chestnut hair. "Nee~ what do you use, Axe?"

Gin snickered, and Aizen gave him the glare (you know, the one that says "I'm pissed, but not pissed enough to pwn you with my awesomeness."? Yeah, that one). He took the cat off his head and put it on Gin's metallic hair. "There." Aizen commanded.

Marie jumped off of Gin's hair and back to Aizen. "NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!"

"Why'd ya do tha?" Gin asked. "Ya belong ta me!"

"You got that wrong!" The cat replied casually. She smacked Gin with a paw as she continued. "A. I only belong to me, myself and I. And two, KNIVES aren't as painful as your hair!" She jumped off Aizen's head and onto the marble floor. "Do you even USE conditioner?"

Before Gin could reply, two numeros ran in the door. "Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama!" They both yelled. "Grimmjow-sama has requested a trip to the world of the living!"

"Ichimaru will go with him. "Aizen replied, shoving Gin and the cat out the door. "Why exactly?"

"He said he needed to get something called 'Friskies canned cat food.'"


	3. It's the End of the World as We Know It

**A/N: Two chapters in one day is going to be a very rare occurrence. Be thankful I'm extremely bored today. You're welcome.**

It's the End of the World as We Know It – Chapter Three

It's the End of the World as We Know it

-Chisei (Sierra)

"I can't believe you actually drove your mom's Camaro," Krisstie told me. "And we didn't _die._" One in a row.

"Why would you be worried?" I mean, yeah, I don't have a license, but I'm sixteen. "It's not that hard; just a blue 2007 Chevrolet Camaro. If it was a tank, _that_ would be a different story."

"No story. Just the end of the world." We laughed. Oh, how true that would be.

If the world hadn't already ended, that is.

We sped on past the house and a few other attractions; a Hannaford, two parks, a Volkswagen dealership; you get the point.

Yuki gave Krisstie a hard punch in the shoulder. "Red one."

"Green one." Krisstie returned the favor.

"Yellow one."

"Red one."

"Orange one."

"Yellow one."

"Green one."

"Listen up!" I yelled. "Can you stop being so LOUD? Really, just stop playing Punch Buggy."

"We're playing Skittles," Yuki retorted. "Not Punch Buggy."

"I don't freakin CARE! If you don't shut up in the next five seconds your god damn face is gonna be tastin' the rainbow! GOT IT?"

There was silence. They just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Ah, Tyler Perry always works. It was silent for a few minutes until _someone_ finally broke it.

"Didn't we pass the house already?" Krisstie pondered out loud. What a stupid question; if she hadn't been preoccupied playing a mindless game she would've known. Note to self: ask her for the fifty cents later. Don't drive and exchange change.

"We're going to Yuki's parents' lakeside cabin." I replied with a sigh.

"What lake?"

Can her questions get any dumber? I facepalmed and replied sarcastically. "Lake Michigan." I paused to see if she'd get the hint. "Saranac, you idiot! Where'd ya think we were going?"

"Well, we could've gone to Lake George." She informed innocently. The only problem is that we don't have enough gas left in the tank to go there.

"Not enough fuel." Yuki said.

"Oh. Fail." She replied shamefully, hanging her head down.

"That's an understatement. More like EPIC fail." Yes, I did have to rub it in her face. But no matter; for we soon arrived at the lake.

"Holy-!"

Well, what else do you expect someone to say when they see a freakin HOLE where an entire ice-ridden LAKE was? Yes, the whole god damn lake was a black hole. Not like the kind in space, though, more like there was fencing around the edge to control where it stopped.

"Nice pun." Yuki said, still in awe of the sight.

"Thank you, I didn't intend for it to be like that." Two figures stepped out of the disappearing hole, one with a cat on their head. "I told you something was wrong here."

Krisstie pointed a finger out towards them. "It can't be..."

"Is that Grimmjow and Gin and..." Yuki stuttered.

"With Marie?" I finished. I always knew she was like cat, though the others didn't. I remember when I was little, I read a series called _Maximum Ride_ about kids who were genetically mutated with bird DNA. Well, Marie was like the flock, except it was cat DNA, and instead of 2%, it was ten. She only told me, though, because I don't discriminate people based on looks. It was actually pretty cool; it'd be like knowing Yoruichi! "This is just too weird."

"And the cat's screaming bloody murder." Yuki added.

"Um, Grimmjow's not saying anything." I said. "But I do hear it... I think its Gin who's yelling. Can you tell us who's yelling what? You know, with your special hearing and all that."

"Okay." Yuki took a good listen...

(Omniscient)

"Bloody murder! Bloody murder! Bloody murder!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you freakin YELLING?!" Grimmjow snapped at her. A vein popped in his forehead; he was starting to regret bring the cat here, much less letting her ride on his head. Apparently Gin's hair was "dry and brittle and not very comfy".

"To try to get peoples' attention." She announced. "Bloody murder! Bloody murder! Bloody-!"

"Ya already have our attention," Gin snickered.

"Not YOUR attention!" she stood up on Grimmjow's electric blue, fluffy haired head and pointed a white paw toward the direction of a small bluff with a log cabin, a midnight blue Chevrolet Camaro and three humanoid figures. "THEIR attention!"

"There're people here? Tha' ya know?"

"Yup!" She nodded. "The one in the middle is Krisstie, the one talking is Yuki, and the one who's looking like an idiot is Sierra. They're my best friends."

"Then you certainly have some messed up friends." Grimmjow looked up at her with a look of disgust on his face as he pointed to Sierra.

"Nah, something's just up with her psyche. I know there's a word for it... I can't remember the word, though." She sat back down and looked back to see the remnants of the Garganta opened. "What happened to that part of the lake?"

"Um, that's where the Garganta opened up to. It'll close up any second." Grimmjow said.

"Can we meet yer friends?" Gin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sure." Marie said. "Onward MARCH!"

"We're not marching. Period." Grimmjow retorted blatantly.

(Sierra)

"Okay, so Bleach characters have officially become real," I asked skeptically. "And our other best friend has become a little white kitty that rides on the Sexta Espada's head, sounds exactly like Gin (A/N: All voices are English dub. Sorry, I prefer those more.), and screams bloody murder. Literally... Did anyone write the 'For Dummies' guide to the Bleach apocalypse yet? If so, get me a copy; my genius intellect ain't computin' this. In fact, I think it just went to a blue screen." Yes, yes I have acquired a degree of panic.

"Well, there goes our supercomputer. Freakin _marvelous._" I heard Yuki say as I went over to a rock. Not just any rock, though. The rock that hides my backup weapon I keep here. How do I know it's the right one? It's the only one there that doesn't have moss on it. Dig, dig, dig... I sound like a mole. Dig, dig, dig...

"I think she's gone off the deep end." Krisstie stated. "Although I can barely believe the people and the cat, this just blows those out the water. She went from a computer to a mole in five seconds. This is so irrational it's ridiculous."

"Heheh, funny _you_ should say that," I said with a little hysteria undertone in my voice. I had finally dug to it! "Because, I'm the only one here with a backup plan." I commented as I pulled my pride and joy out of the peat and into the air for those to envy and cower before it.

"A ROCKET LAUNCHER?!" the others exclaimed. "Why the hell do you have one of those and where the hell'd you get one?!"

"I know a guy. And besides, I'm the only one you know who would even prepare in the slightest FOR the apocalypse because I actually think about these things. Now," I aimed the rocket launcher at Gin and Grimmjow. Mainly Gin, he's creepier then hell (A/N: OC's thought, not mine. Gin's third on my list). "If my theory is correct, one of three things will happen. One is that the mirages will go 'POOF' or 'SPLAT' or whatever the hell mirages do when they're figured out. Two is that either Gin will block this with Shinsou or Grimmjow will with Pantera. And three is that we will inevitably destroy them and have to deal with Aizen and his freakin ARMY of arrancars. Now get on your knees and pray its number two." I put my finger on the trigger before saying one last thing. "Oh, and Krisstie?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You owe me fifty cents. **BANZAI!"**

A/N: Yeah, I left you hanging off the metaphorical cliff. I forgot to mention a few things in different chapters, so I'll do that in chapter order.

-Chapter One

The title is "Hello" because that is the theme for the chapter. I name all my chapters after songs. This one is "Hello" by Martin Solveig feat. Dragonette.

The song on her iPhone was "War of Change" by Thousand foot Krutch.

Chisei means intellect in Japanese. Sierra's trait is intellect.

-Chapter Two

Same idea as the first under one. The song is "Stray Cat Strut" by The Stray Cats.

Zenchi no means omniscient in Japanese. If you don't know what omniscient means, it's basically third person.

-Chapter Three

The song is "It's the End of the World as We Know It" by REM. It's also the theme song for the story.

Yes, I am portraying people as the dubbed version. However, I'm still writing in "Gin hand" as I dub it, for people who haven't seen dubbed. It works both ways for you, just in my mind, it's dub.

Marie is like Yoruichi in the sense that her voice is different when she turns into a cat. If she comes in contact with high concentrations of spirit particles, for now, she turns into a cat; she'd have to be reverted back by someone else; she can't do it herself yet. This will be solved and her forms will be more like Shihoin's in later chapters.

Marie's cat voice is Gin's English dub. No exceptions. She won't have the Kyoto dialect that Gin has in the original Japanese. If you didn't know Gin had a Kyoto dialect, you've learned something new. You're welcome.

~Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 :)


	4. Courtesy Call

**A/N: I almost forgot to update today! **

* * *

It's the End of the World as we Know It-Chapter Four

Courtesy Call

Hankou (Krisstie)

* * *

So Sierra has a hidden rocket launcher. Uh...hmm...how do I put this...um...I don't know how to put this. At this point, the world; or the people in the world; are at her mercy. As she aimed and fired, Yuki and I prayed for their safety. Yuki probably prayed for Grimmjow's and Marie's wellbeing; I knew Sierra wouldn't be crazy enough to kill a comrade in the cross fire. I just prayed for Gin. I sealed my eyes shut after my hope, not wanting to see the calamity ahead...

**BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

Uh oh. The moment of truth... I peered through the slits in my fingers over the bluff to see Gin in fighting stance with Shinsou, and a very pissed off Grimmjow, 'color' spurting from his lips like a waterfall and veins popping on his forehead left and right.

"Whatcha do tha' fer?" Gin called out. Yeah, we weren't hallucinating on some trial drug Sierra slipped us; they were real. Real pissed.

"Now that we know that you're real," Sierra said, reading my mind like a child's book as she slid down the 40 ft. (12.2 m) embankment and brushed the snow off her back. "I wanna fight ya!"

I swear, sometimes she has the mind of a two year old.

As Gin smiled less and less, Marie sat there with the same dumbfounded expression as Grimmjow, Yuki and I. "Yer kiddin' right? Ya wanna fight _me? _Are ya sure ya don' wanna go fer someone a lil' weaker, like Grimmjow?"

Sierra snorted. "Why the hell would I wanna fight a little pussy like him? Had it not been for you jumping in my fire, Grimmkitty would be gone, Marie would be back with us already, and you'd be running home to Las Noches going to Aizen and sayin' "Aizen-sama! Grimmjow got killed! It's _dangerous in the world of the living!_"

"What. Did. She. Just. Call. Me?" Grimmjow placed emphasis on his words. Anger and spite in every one.

"Tha' ain't nice." Gin whined.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Tell me something I don't know." She said sarcastically.

Yuki and I slid down the embankment. This is going to get ugly...

"Yer outta rockets." Gin said. "An' there are two of us. I don' suppose yer friends wanna get in 'his, now do they?" We nodded quickly in response. No way are we fighting them. We'd be doing the same thing as throwing ourselves in a vat of molten ore. "Grimmjow, hand th' sidelines th' cat." Grimmjow put the cat on Yuki's head, and Marie settled in nice and cozy. But why does she smell like Axe...?

"Those are three things I already know. Here, let me show you an example." Sierra opened up a panel on the back of the rocket launcher to reveal... a hiragana keyboard? Different. Anyway, she punched in 惣右介, a dot and 藍染.

Figures it would be a password. But seriously, folks: Who makes 'Sōsuke Aizen' a password?

"There's only one o' ya. Yer at a loss-!" Gin stopped as smoke began to rise from Sierra's rocket launcher. What the hell could she be hiding now?!

"I know." Sierra said, mimicking Gin's classic face. "One is more than the recipe for slaughter requires."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, majorly puny. But there is a wonderful fight up ahead! Stay tuned in! And I finally figured out how to do the lines!**

**Song: Courtesy Call**

**Artist: Thousand Foot Krutch**


	5. Lucretia Macevil

**A/N: I can officially do all of this from just the copy and paste. No need for word! This part is the real action. Next part I get to give some afterthought. AND IT'S IN GIN VIEW!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Five

Lucretia Macevil

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

The smoke was from my pride and joy! See, what many people don't realize about me is that just because my mental isn't as clear as a window, I don't mess around. Opposite of the stereotypical headcase, I like to get things done with little to nothing in my way. So any weapons I get (usually by the method of begging' bartering and stealing), I tend to upgrade to my standards. The awesome thing about my rocket launcher is that it functions as a weapon _and_ a case. Inside, it holds my 15th century Shogun era Edo katana wrapped in crimson silk. Yep, I'm a skilled swordsmaster too! Did I mention I specialize in throwing things too? That includes flames, hint hint!

As the casing collapsed to the ice, it left Yuki, Krisstie and Marie in awe. Gin and Grimmjow's faces were unreadable to the naked eye, but their thoughts proved similar to my stereotypical targets: Fear, panic, paranoia and awe. Don't believe me? Look for yourself; it's written in clear silver and blue.

"A s-sword?" Grimmjow stuttered. They were easy to read from afar; about 100 yards, to be exact.

"Yes. My sword. And it can beat any other." I replied. "Because I wield it and it belongs to me." I ran my fingers along the silk protected blade and gave them, Gin in particular, a trademark Shinji smile. My iPhone had decided to shuffle to "I Get Wicked" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Trust me, it's quite the show.

"Welcome to the masquerade..."

I dropped my sword to the frigid ice and began to charge. Ice is my home field; I specially modified these black flats I wear with a certain formula with a similar chemical composition somewhere between dried hot glue and maple syrup. It slows you on normal terrain, adds snow to your soles and allows you to sprint on ice without the chance of slipping and killing yourself. It treats ice like concrete.

"Grimmjow, stay back." Gin warned as he advanced (pathetically at best) forward. Wrong answer.

_I don't want to kill her, so I'll go easy on her. No shikai._ He thought. Time for yet another surprise!

_Hmm, I never thought you be such a softie, Ichimaru. You said you were a snake; you had no emotions. _I told him.

_What are you?_

_Clairvoyant._

_But why are you doing this? Are you insane?!_

_Ha! Ironic that you say that! I actually am. I was diagnosed when I was four._

_Odd..._

_But epic! Say hi to the Spirit King for me!_

As I approached Gin, I slid on my knees and glided under Gin's hakama and robes with my sword horizontally over my head facing forward. After I could only see the ash sky, I slid the katana into the ice and did a 180˚, kneeled and clenched my pale fingers around the hilt of the katana. I lifted my head to see Gin, red eyes showing and everyone else wider-eyed then a Twisted Whiskers cat on sugar, mouth agape. Gin seemed petrified where he stood.

"W-what did you...do?" He asked No more smile; THIS is how I like my opponents to be. Trembling in fear and mortified in shock and worry of my next action (or vice versa).

I drew my sword out of the thick, rigid ice. "What do you notice missing? Go ahead, this isn't a rhetorical question; answer it!"

Grimmjow immediately responded with "The ribbon isn't wrapped around your sword anymore."

"Who's a smart kitty?' I cooed. "So where is it?" I said as I walked back to Gin. "Tell me Gin, where is the ribbon?"

Gin cocked his head back as far as he could and gasped as he looked down.

"Yes it is!" I grabbed the ribbon protruding from his spine and tugged a little. "It's also the only thing keeping you alive. I pull this out," I mimicked his smile again. Damn, that's fun to do! "You'll bleed out. I simply sliced your aorta; the ribbon clots the blood. I was nice enough to let you see why you'd be harmed before I actually go on."

"Why?"

Gee, I like a scared Ichi-chan. "I can't let the opportunity of a proper victory slip away! Something I should also remark on; when I got this a few years ago, the ribbon was black, not red."

"You didn't..." Grimmjow said.

"I did. My excuse? I said "Insanity". And I got away with it."

* * *

**A/N: So, did anyone catch the pun? The pun is that "Welcome to the Masquerade" is the name of yet another Thousand Foot Krutch song.**

**What do you think of Sierra's moves? Is she the snake?**

**Song: Lucretia Macevil**

**Band: Blood, Sweat and Tears**


	6. Time of Dying

**A/N: Yeah buddy! Time to write for Gin!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Six

Time of Dying

Egao (Gin)

* * *

I failed. I failed Aizen, myself, I failed Rangiku. I let myself slip up. Death by a sixteen year old girl. Nice going, Gin...

Then again...it wasn't just any girl. She's a psychopath! Come on, how many 16 year old girls know how to kill and have killed before? Well, she did say she was clinically insane... but this isn't just a little craziness! This is full-blown mental illness! She's a manipulative beast, most likely worse than Aizen. I fear her intelligence and power is about on par with him too. And she STOLE MY SMILE! What'll she do to Aizen-sama; she might kill him or make him work for her! My revenge will be RUINED! It makes me lightheaded just thinking about it... oh yeah, that's the blood loss from the WOUND I got thanks to her. Goodbye world and all who inhabit it...wait.

Why does my wound feel warm? "Wha's goin' on?" I asked, throwing caution and any sense I may've had left to the wind.

"I don't want to kill you here; your slaughter would be best enjoyed as a more public event." But of course Sierra would say that. "So we're headin' to Hueco Mundo!"

"Now?"

"No, you idiot! Once Grimmjow finishes pouring this into your wound." She retorted.

"Well, I can' see wha' tha' is when my head's facin' th' ice, now can I?" Sierra flipped me over gently so I'd be able to actually see something other than frozen water. Ice ain't actually that pretty, ya know? "Wha' is i'?"

"Another one of my fabulous inventions."

Oh boy, like the universe needs another one of those... probably some sleep thing so she can bring me back and slaughter me in front of a royal audience.

"I's not really 'n invention, is it?" I asked, fairly certain what my answer was.

"Sorta. No one's thought of it before, but it already exists." She looked at me with the empty bottle in her hand. "It's platelets and plasma. Heals wounds and replenishes blood."

"Bu' why wa' it warm?"

Sierra held out her arms. They had deep slashes on them. "You need blood to get it started. Don't worry about me. I've had to do it before. I'm fine." She stopped smiling and now played the 'serious Aizen' card.

"Ya seem li' Szayel when it comes ta science." Creepy. And that's saying something, since I'm the one who's saying it.

"I prefer comparisons to 12th squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi more than I do to Szayel Apporo Granz. I never have, nor will I ever, dye my hair pink. I sometimes wear makeup, but my hair will NEVER be pink. Remember that." She announced that like she'd won the Nobel Prize or something. That's even worse! At least Szayel wasn't in prison!

"Why?"

Did that just come out of my mouth? I asked her why she likes Mayuri. There's my death sentence...

"I'm a fan of his."

Everyone's reiatsu but hers fluctuated in a way that said: "What the hell? Does that even exist? How is that possible for someone to like him?!" Including mine. I don't think she could tell though. "Who else?" Why the hell did I just say that?!

She hesitated, and then her reiatsu started to fluctuate before it stopped. Maybe she can control it, she just doesn't know it. "Embarrassed much?" Another stupid move on my part; I'm already on thin ice as it is!

"Yes, frankly, but I answer all questions I'm asked one way or another." She replied. "Izuru, Toshiro, Kisuke, Szayel, Ylfortz, Grimmjow, Sosuke and you."

Well, I can't say I expected a thorough list like that. Nor can I say I foresaw the awkward silence that followed it. "Is i' healed ye'?"

"Yes, you can walk." She gave me a hand and pulled me up to my feet. "But no shunpo or fighting till tomorrow. We don't want the wound to open up. It's fast-acting, but not instant." When was she so caring? I mean, five minutes ago she was a homicidal sociopath and now she's Nurse Joy! Who next, Genghis Khan?!

"Why ain't i' perfect? I though' ya would've made i' perfect, considerin' how ya are."

Sierra appeared disgusted at my usage of the word 'perfect'. "A perfect formula...hmph. Nothing in this world is perfect. It may be a cliché, but it's true. That's why the average person yearns for perfection. But is perfection really desirable? I think not. It's empty, stagnant; I abhor perfection. Perfection is a dead end. It leaves no room for innovation or improvement or for wisdom or talent. Do you understand? For us scientists, perfection means despair. Be greater than all that's come before, but never be perfect. Scientists always struggle with that contradiction, but they must also find pleasure in it. In other words...the moment you mentioned perfection, whether in thought or speech, you'd already lost to me. That is, if you truly understand the nature of science."

"You just quoted Mayuri." Marie said, breaking the silence from her friends. "The whole damn thing. With three minor changes, but still!"

"Your point being?" Grimmjow asked. "That's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened. You didn't know you were a cat. If anything that's the most normal thing that's happened all day!"

"And you were talking while we were watching them fight," Krisstie began. "What's this about Aizen using Axe?"

We all broke out laughing.

"I don't even think they know what that is. Well, maybe Grimmjow does." Yuki said.

"What?" Grimmjow said puzzled. "My hair's always been a mess."

"Back ta th' point." I interrupted. "Who do ya plan on fightin' when we get ta Las Noches?" After all, I knew Sierra wanted more battle. She reminds me of Zaraki...

"Are you psychic too, Gin?" Sierra replied.

"Nope. Jus' smarter tha' I look. So who ya wanna murder? Nnoritora? Aaronierro?"

"All good candidates, but nope. I plan to have an exhibition match with Aizen!"

God complex much? Either way, everyone's jaw dropped through the ice.

"Ya plan ta beat Aizen-sama?"

"I don't think you're gonna win, lady." Grimmjow said blatantly. "You only won against Gin because you caught him off guard AND you had the upper hand with your special shoes AND he didn't even release shikai. If he did, you'd be dead."

Sierra shrugged. "Eh, you never know until ya try. Besides, that's why it's an exhibition match. I don't wanna die. I'm not that stupid, like Kenpachi and his fighting obsessed crazes!"

Sheesh, she didn't even read my mind with that...

"But you're the one that-"Grimmjow began before she flapped a hand at him.

"Don't get me started with that. Ya really think I'm a killer? Of course not! That would be insane and irrational!" She picked up the ribbon that used to be through my gut and rubbed it on the ice. A little bit of color came off and where the color came off, there was black. "Blood? Hell no. Ever heard of washable paint? However, the rocket launcher is true. I did get that from a guy my dad knows. Not tellin' that story though." Sierra laughed.

"Even I don't get that." Yuki told her.

"The theory behind my supposed back story is to create fear, therefore making you more likely to slip up. I had no idea what you were here for, to be honest. Besides, when you wake up to find that you and your three best friends are the last surviving members on Earth, you don't think clearly. The rocket launcher was because I had no idea you weren't going to harm my friends. Or that you were even real."

"So let me get this straight." Grimmjow said. "You're just a teen with a rocket launcher and a sword that woke up to find the human race was gone, besides your best friends, and we appeared. You didn't know we weren't gonna harm you, so you full out attacked? Right?"

"Basically." She replied with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Marie asked, the idea pointing towards me and Grimmjow.

"To get cat food for you." Grimmjow told her. "You ARE a cat."

"Not for long, hopefully..." she muttered.

"Can you drive a car through a Garganta?" Krisstie asked.

"Probably. Why?" I replied.

Sierra knew what she was thinking. "We're gonna drive to Las Noches."

Grimmjow started opening a Garganta "Fine."

"Well, after we get our stuff." Yuki said. "We won't be long."

"I'll drive." Sierra pulled some keys out of her pocket. Probably for the car.

"I get front seat." I called out at we headed up the embankment.

"What?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Sorry it's a little late!**

**Song: Time of Dying**

**Artist: Three Days Grace**


	7. Highway to Hell

**A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter for about a week. I'm going on a "vacation" to my grandparents' camp. Not fun. :( Italics with the name before it are what they're thinking.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Seven

Highway to Hell

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

After our sprawl, we hopped in the Camaro and grabbed our things at our houses. I took a suitcase and filled it with some clothes, my notebooks of yaoi, science and other assorted entertainment stories, my manga drawing book filled with my sketches, my iLuv, a laptop and my compiled collection of Fullmetal Alchemist on DVD. Yes, that includes the Chibi Party OVA. And in a special compartment, the casing that was the outer rocket launcher and a bottle of thallium nitrate powder. (A/N: WTF?! Why do you have that?!)

Eh, you never know who you may need to poison. Note to self: Keep the thallium AWAY from the chocolate frosting.

Nee~, I can't wait to meet Aizen! In real life!

"Stop daydreamin' dammit! We're on th' road!" Gin snapped at me as I was just about to hit a Volkswagen.

"Blue one." Marie gave Grimmjow a hard punch on the shoulder with her paw, and unknowingly started a cat fight. Except this time, it took the literal meaning of 'cat' fight.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow yelled back to the cat on Krisstie's head. My head was going to explode before we even got back to the lake at this point... my eyes shot towards the AC adapter in the dashboard. Hmm...

"Gin, take the wheel." I said as we exchanged black leather seats.

"Wha' do I do?" He asked with some concern on his face. They must've never heard of cars before.

"Put your foot on that pedal right there, but don't floor it. Keep the car straight with that wheel. If the car goes right, turn it left a little. And vice versa." I advised as I carelessly dug through the glovebox.

"Why exactly is Gin driving?" Yuki asked.

"Because I'm gonna get the two furballs back there to shut up." I replied as I pulled various tools out. "And I'm not driving at the same time. It's too dangerous to exchange seats with someone back there, so Gin was the only option. Now shut up and let me work."

And a few minutes later, we had an electrical outlet for an AC adapter. I took out my iLuv and plugged it in, followed by pulling my iPhone out of my pocket and putting it on the... what the hell is that anyway? A USB connector or something? Anyway, I scrolled down through my music for...Breaking Benjamin! (No, not TFK this time) And I turned on "Had Enough". That shut up all beings created by Tite Kubo. All beings that weren't created by him were singing along.

_Milk it for all it's worth_

_Make sure you get there first _

_The apple of your eye_

_The rotten core inside_

_We all are prisoners_

_Things couldn't get much worse_

_I've had it up to here _

_You know your end is near_

_You had to have it all_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard you_

_Will get what you deserve _

_When all is said and done_

_I will be the one _

_To leave you in your misery _

_And hate what you've become_

_Intoxicated eyes_

_No longer live that life_

_You should've learned by now_

_I'll burn this whole world down_

_I need some peace of mind _

_No fear of what's behind _

_You think you've won this fight_

_You've only lost your mind_

_You had to have it all_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard you_

_Will get what you deserved_

_When all is said and done_

_I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery_

_And hate what you've become_

_Oh-Oh-Ohh_

_Hold me down_

_(I will live again)_

_Hold me down_

_(I will break it in)_

_Hold me down_

_(Better in the end)_

_Hold me down_

_You had to have it all_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard you_

_Will get what you deserve _

_When all is said and done_

_I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery_

_And hate what you've become_

_Heaven help you_

_Heaven help you_

Then, all beings created by Tite Kubo glanced at me like I was the soothsayer in _Julius Caesar_ who said "Beware the ides of March".

"What? It's a good song!" I protested.

"I don' know about ya," Gin said, his old face back again. "Grimmjow, ya thinkin' th' same as me?"

"Hell yes." Grimmy replied. Time to see what they're thinking...

_Gin: AizenxSierra_

_Grimmjow: SierraxAizen_

"Kay, Gin, you just lost your driving privileges. " I said as I moved back behind the wheel.

"Aww..." Gin whined, scooting back to shotgun.

_Sierra: YAY! I SAT ON GIN FREAKIN ICHIMARU'S LAP! :D_

Despite my excited thought, I put on a neutral face. "Now," I said, "Who wants to hear Grimmjow and Szayel sing?" Everyone but Grimmjow raised their hand/paw, and I turned on Sangeshitsu.

_Hajimete anata no yokogao mi kaketa ano hi kara  
Tsumibukai kono yami no yokan shiteta  
Amai yuuwaku soretomo shiren na ano ka  
Anata e no eien o dakishimeta mama  
Yoru o sama you_

Kyoukai no katasumi shikakui kou heya de  
Inori o sasageru utsukushii hito  
Beeru ni tsutsumareta anata no shinjitsu  
Nugisuteru you na kokuhaku o suru

Shite wa ikenai yaban na souzou  
Honrou sareru ishiki no naka anat aisuru

Soshite watashi no mune ni yureru gin'iro no kurosu  
Tsumibukai kankei o keiji shiteru  
Akerarenai tobira koerarenai no nara  
Yurusareru eien o dakishimeta mama  
Yoru o sama yo u

Koyoi mo anata wa hitori hizamazuki  
Midara na kokoro o katari hajimeru  
Shukujo no zange wa kiwadoi kotoba de  
Watashi no risei o okashi te iku

Atsui shoudou ni tsuki ugokasarete  
Kowarete iku tsuki no seijaku wa mou a tamotenai

Soshite watashi no omoi shibaru gin'iro no kurosu  
Nagaredasu yokubou o tomerarenai  
Te o nobase ba fureru koto mo dekiru kyori de  
Mitasareru eien o dakishimeta mama  
Kindan no yoru

Anata no tsumi wo sugun yorimai ne  
Mou watashi wa chiba soko ni ochiteiru no  
Ka mou shirenai

Soshite watashi no mune ni yureru gin'iro no kurosu  
Tsumibukai kankei o keiji shiteru  
Akerarenai tobira koerarenai no nara  
Yurusareru eien o dakishimeta mama

Watashi no omoi shibaru gin'iro no kurosu  
Nagaredasu yokubou o tomerarenai  
Te o nobase ba fureru koto mo dekiru kyori de  
Mitasareru eien o dakishimeta mama  
Kindan no yoru

"WHAT?! I DON'T SING!" Grimmjow shouted out.

"The song thinks otherwise." Krisstie commented.

"Besides, I have it on my iPhone for a reason." I said. "It's good."

"I still don't sing." Grimmjow muttered.

"Tell that to the rest of the world- wait, you can't because they're all GONE!" I spat back. "Now, who wants to hear Gin and Aizen sing?"

No one raised their hands. Or paw.

"How 'bout we hear Sierra sing?" Gin suggested, and everyone else raised their hand. I sent Gin a little mental message.

_Damn you, Foxface!_

He mentally laughed back.

"Fine." I said, pausing "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. "I'll sing." I sped up the Camaro; we're almost back to the lake.

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all_

_But baby is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds_

_She made a fool out of you, and boy, she's bringing you down _

_She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core_

_But rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore..._

"That's all I'm singing." I said. And everyone's jaw dropped. That's happening a LOT lately...maybe it's a new disease or something.

"ADELE HAS SURVIVED!" Marie exclaimed.

"She'd be in Britain still, idiot." Yuki told her.

"No, that was me." I replied. Pride is supposed to be a sin...kiss my ass! "Anyway, we're here!" The Garganta opened up at the edge of the lake. Of course, we didn't have to go over any ice.

"We'll be drivin' in Las Noches, mind ya." Gin said.

"I don't mind. The halls are more than wide enough. Besides, I prefer to give a different kind of first impression." As we drove through the Garganta and into Las Noches, the car was silent. Until...

"Are we there yet?" Marie asked.

"No." I replied.

"Are we there yet?" said Yuki.

"Not yet~..." I was starting to lose my patience. Well, what strand of it I had left.

"Are we there yet?' Krisstie broke my last straw.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE SO SHUT UP DAMMIT!" After cooling off, I turned to Ichimaru. "Are we there yet?"

Gin facepalmed and shook his head. "Always expect th' unexpected..." he muttered under his breath.

"Actually," Grimmjow butted in. "We're here. The throne room doorway is up ahead."

I slowly put more pressure on the gas. "Then prepare to re-acquaint yourselves with Aizen!"

"You're insane!" Grimmjow and Gin blurted out.

"We've already been over this!"

"Just shut up an' drive!" Gin yelled, red eyes flaring open as he covered my mouth with his hand. "Please."

_Not cool man. _I told him mentally. No reply.

And before I could say anything else, I had to swerve in through the doorway. The place looked exactly like the anime. And we looked anime-ted! EPIC! I didn't damage the car with my awesome entrance, however the floor didn't have as good luck as the car. I'm not fixing that.

"Yo Sosuke! I believe these two are yours!"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this with Sangeshitsu playing on loop on YouTube. Thank you to the Japanese! The song Sierra sung was "Rumour has it" by Adele. Well, part of it.**

**Song: Highway to Hell**

**Artist: AC/D**


	8. She Blinded Me With Science

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! But, I was gone until Saturday at my parents camp (If I could stay home I totally would've), and since then it's been hectic as hell. I had to remake my T or D's since once again they got deleted; now it's a crossover of my two fav animes~! Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that great?! So, once you finish reading the awesomeness of this, go read the randomness of 'When Worlds Collide'! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Eight

She Blinded Me With Science!

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

"Yo Sosuke! I believe these two are yours!" I tossed Gin and Grimmy out of the Camaro. Yuki shook her head, Krisstie facepalmed and Marie hung her furry head in shame. I don't know why, though; they're probably just ashamed of themselves in my presence of awesomeness. Aizen was obviously disgusted by my arrival in the fact that his aura was emitting rays. I mean, I've seen auras ripple a tad but who the hell emits rays when angered?! Death god or not, that's creepy.

"Ichimaru," Aizen said, rising from his throne and quickly joining us on the lower level like the modest idiot with a god complex he is. "Who are these adolescents and why did the one address me by my first name? She certainly has-"

"Aizen-sama don' say i'! She'll hit ya back wi' i'!" Gin exclaimed hurriedly. He was right, though. I would make a comeback, probably a rude one at that for kicks. Gin and Grimmjow dusted themselves off, and made Marie sneeze. God, why get a palace if you can't clean it!?

"Speaking off topic," Aizen's gaze rested on Grimmjow. "Where's this 'cat food' you departed for?"

"That's where SHE comes in." Grimmjow angrily pointed a finger at me. ME?! How am I the problem?!

That was a rhetorical question, folks. But SERIOUSLY?! They could've made the asylum harder to get out of! A little more than concrete and steel bars, please? Like sekki-seki or something!

"What about the rest of them?"

"They're just normal...somewhat. She's the jackass."

"Do I look like an ass to you?" I retorted.

"Stop while you're not on the kill list, Sierra..." Krisstie quietly advised me. Ah, screw advice; I'm not a two year old.

"She almos' killed me!" Gin said, halting my further insults at Grimmjow. Oh, _that _problem. They started it, prancing in Saranac like they own the place. That's mine!

"Guilty as charged." A replied with a smile as I put up my hands like the cops make you do when you're caught.

"How?" Aizen asked as I pulled my katana off my back (A/N: Yes, it's carried like Ichigo's; it's just not a giant-ass meat cleaver) and tossed it in his hands. I decided to wash the ribbon at the house, so it was back in black. (More music puns...) After examining it for a moment, he dropped the sword down at his side. "This is nothing more than the typical katana; what harm could it do in the hands of a mere human? Which leads me to ask, Ichimaru, why didn't you fight back?"

Mere human?!

"I tried, bu' we were on ice, so I couldn' run. I underestimated 'er abilities an' wen' easy on 'er. Big mistake."

"So my direct subordinate was almost undermined by a-"

"Sixteen." I interjected. Well, if you're gonna make an accusation, you gotta get your facts right. Right?

"...By a sixteen year old girl. Not what I had anticipated from you, Gin."

"Bu' tha's not all!" He replied, the smile on his face once again disappearing. "Aizen-sama, she 'as mental abilities far beyon' th' boundaries o' a zanpakuto!"

"And a genius intellect that surpasses everyone in this room." I said calmly. Once again, why pride is a sin is one of the few things I have yet to comprehend.

"Except me." Sosuke beamed. Now I think I understand why...I'm the only one I know who can pull it off. Pride is not his best sin... he should try lust; it would work with the hair. "I am God."

More of this? Time to break it to him... "Nope. See, God cannot commit sins, for he is ultimate. You have committed all _seven_ of the sins described in Dante Allehegri's _Purgatorio. _ A lust and greed for power; slothfulness for sending the Espada to do all your work instead of doing the simple stuff yourself, pride for boasting that you're perfect, and don't get me started on 'perfection'; envy for being jealous and wanting Barragan and the Spirit King's position and claiming the former for yourself; gluttony because you have an unquenchable thirst for authority and wrath for killing Gin eventually because you were pissed at him for trying to kill you in revenge for harming Rangiku Matsumoto, AND for taking your anger out on the furniture here, which quite frankly makes a room look tacky. So, in turn, you would be the devil, but according to my corollary Hell has already frozen over, been destroyed and therefore does not exist, leaving the devil as no more. Therefore, you are no one but an idiot with a god complex who lacks the common sense to realize he is equal, if not, LESSER, then his peers. Any questions?" I turned around to face Marie, Krisstie and Yuki. I sensed Gin had left the immediate area and that Grimmjow was amazed and jaw frozen in place. I couldn't detect Aizen though... hey, at least _I used_ the scientific method.

My friends, on the other side of the coin, were on their knees in fear.

"Hey, why are you on your knees?"

No answer.

"All I did was send Gin away to an emo corner, leave Grimmjow in shock and-!" I looked down and saw a shadow of a man six inches taller than myself. Now, who's 6'1" here... Gin's somewhere else, Grimmjow's too short..."Aizen's right behind me isn't he?"

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be update probably every other day with this, since I'm back with my other story.**

**Song: She Blinded Me With Science**

**Artist: Thomas Dolby**


	9. Run to the Hills?

**A/N: Finally... I'm...back...from...laziness. Yes, laziness. Nothing else. Ugh, I feel like Starrk...**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Nine

Run to the Hills?

Doubutsu(Animal)(Yuki)

* * *

I don't BELIEVE HER! She freakin pissed AIZEN off! That half-baked imbecile is gonna get us killed!

"Run!" Marie yelled as she took off with Krisstie on her heels. But what does Sierra do? No, not apologize; I don't think she'd have the balls to do that. Sierra spun around and propelled herself at Aizen, snatched her sword back, swiped the keys from my hand and drove off in the Camaro. AND SHE LEFT ME! At least she'll get her fight with Aizen...Well, she certainly proved herself a fool. He shunpoed after her, slightly slower than the car; man, she must've really wanted Aizen to give chase going so fast. Gin walked out the way Marie and Krisstie went. That left me here with Grimmjow, who had finally snapped out of his awe.

"That was...different." He stated, trying to find a better word. "Is Sierra always like this?  
"Only when she forgets to take her medicine. Which judging by the smell of her breath she hasn't taken it today. Nor did she bring it; I would've smelled it in the car."

"How?"

"My senses are better than average. Plus, the medicine smells like cinnamon." I replied as I glanced through the door the car went through. "Aizen better be prepared for a surprise..."

"And why is that?" Hmm, Grimmjow must be trying to get as much info as he can; maybe he does care about Aizen after all... HA! Yeah right.

"This is Sierra, remember? The girl who tried to kill Gin and then miraculously healed him so that she could kill him later?"

"But was that really-"

"Yes, it was a blatant lie." He's good at odd conversations. "She has a heart, though if she actually uses it is the real question. Anyway, her style is rule by fear and manipulation. Know your limitation of your power and always remember to hide your true emotion. That's her motto."

"Like we need another Aizen..." he scoffed.

"She's no Aizen. Try it the other way around. I hate being the bringer of bad news, but Sierra may be worse if she can figure out how things work here. Aizen manipulates; she starts psychological war. He swings; she charges and slides. He makes a new discovery; she makes a new invention that's likely to destroy something in the vicinity. Not to mention she uses her knowledge as a weapon of mass destruction. Sierra knows Aizen won't win, but then again so do we-"

"Hold on a sec." Grimmjow put his right hand over my mouth. "Soul Society wins? What the hell happens to us?!"

Dammit! I gave it away! Well, what harm could it do? "We have no idea what the hell happened to you because you turned to dust, but you didn't die. Harribel and Aizen get locked up, and everyone else dies. End of story."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I peeled his hand off my face. "I'd like to breathe here!" I gave Grimmjow a glare with my right eye; it has a scar under it, so I think it intimidates most people. I got it three years ago in my first and last fight with Sierra. I also have one on the lower right of my neck from that same fight. The funny thing about both my eyes is that people are shocked at the color instead of the scar; my eyes are the same as Gin's: a dark red. My hair's the opposite though; long and jet.

"Sorry. Back on topic, somewhat," Grimmjow said. "Sierra's gonna help Aizen?"

"I don't know..." I whined.

"What the hell do you mean you don't freakin know?! You should know what that bitch is gonna do next! You know her the best from what I can see!"

"Grimmjow! She's as unpredictable as a freakin' wild CHIMP! I don't even think SHE KNOWS!" Grimmjow burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Thinking about Sierra not knowing something." He said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Believe me, there are things only the universe should, and does, know. Like how the hell Tosen sees crap on a monitor when he's supposed to be blind!" A legit question. But still never answered.

"Don't ask me. Anyway, I'm out." Grimmjow began to walk away. "Later, umm..."

"Yuki." I interjected. "Yuki Kitsumi."

"Later Yuki." And he left. After I made sure his was a certain distance away...

"I TALKED TO GRIMMKITTY!"

* * *

Omake

* * *

Grimmjow was walking down the halls of Las Noches when he felt a sneeze coming..."ACHOO!"

Szayel popped his head out of his nearby lab. "Are you sick?" He pulled out a pen. "I could run some tests, if you like."

"Nah, I think someone just called me 'Grimmkitty'."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! You're welcome, XAka-kitsune-toriX. You probably raved this. REVIEW!**

**Aizen: Since when do you have the authority to boss the people on here around?**

**Me: Not you again... since I was the author and I SAID SO DAMMIT!**

**Aizen: Language...**

**Me: ...English or Japanese?**

**Song: Run to the Hills**

**Band: Iron Maiden **


	10. ItCanHappenStuck In the Middle With You

**A/N: So far, I'm on schedule. Which is a good and bad thing. Good because I keep you guys happy, bad because I'm catching up to the longhand REALLY FAST! EEK! I'm gonna have to crack down on this...**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapters Ten and Eleven

It Can Happen/Stuck in the Middle With You

Neko (Cat) (Marie)/ Egao (Smile) (Gin)

* * *

Damn white walls!

Okay, I cursed because that's the reason I'm separated from Krisstie, aimlessly wandering the halls of Las Noches. I fear my pelt blended in with the wall like a new coat of paint. Why does the whole place have to be white? Is Aizen afraid of color or something? Sierra would tell me that my coral-whatever the hell it is, is wrong because 'Then he wouldn't have Espada with such vibrant hair' or that 'The ceiling of his throne room looks like the Sistine Chapel' or what have you.

She's probably getting the crap beat out of her now.

See, I will never in a million years believe that she can be Aizen. Beating Gin was purely the element of the ninja, science and dumb luck on both sides of the ice. I know she has _some_ skill, but I'm skeptic otherwise. And I've seen her criminal record; it's as pure as the Pope. So as far as I'm concerned, she's just a big illusionist. It's not like I don't believe her; I just have to see it to believe it. That's my policy with everyone.

Something I should note: I AM a human. I'm...'Yoruichi-ish', for lack of a word that would actually describe me. Cause right now, I sound like Ichimaru. I'm not happy with that. Can't I at least sound like Ylfortz or someone normal?!

"A door? Hmm...maybe something in a room will help me!" I looked to the left side of the door to see that it was slightly ajar. "I am smooth today..." I smirked as I waltzed in, but like a boss...

Only to be bombarded by the sound of "SZAYEL-APPORO-SAMA! SZAYEL-APPORO-SAMA!" being repeated like a broken record. So cliché... and as expected, aforementioned bubble gum dude noticed this and stood in front of me.  
"Well, if it isn't the hard to handle talking kitten."

"Shit..."

* * *

IREALLYHATESZAYEL'SGODDAMNANNOYINGASHELLFRACCI ONWILLTHEYEVERFREAKINSHUTUP?

* * *

I want to run.

But because of her, I can't.

I want to fight the good fight.

She screwed me out of that for the time being too.

Sierra is officially Kamishini no Yari enemy number one, knockin' Aizen down the list. And THAT is something, since she hasn't even TOUCHED Ran-chan. All it took was one surprise ambush to put me in this state. Pathetic. She boils my blood; her arrogant nature is going to gain her respect from everyone. I don't like that. But I can't screw her out of that now.

Damn girl... I pull out Shinsou "I really wanna skewer 'er. How 'bout ya, Shinsou?"

_I think you two are going to get along quite nicely! You shouldn't be so hasty to hate, Gin; she is much like you._

"An' how's tha'? I'm nothin' like 'er!"

_She can copy your face exactly._

"So can Starrk. Yer point?"

_What's her name?_ Shinsou asked, apparently being forgetful again.

"Yer kiddin' righ'?" I facepalmed.  
_Give me a hint._

"Sigh...uh; name offa mountain range 'n southern Nevada..."

_Ah, Sierra! What a lovely name, like yours._

"Uh, Shinsou, yer scarin' me. An' tha's sayin' somethin'."

_Sorry. But still, she's a trickster, like the fox._

"Why'd ya have ta bring tha' up? Ya know I hate bein' called Foxface."

_She is also like the snake you so proclaim yourself to be._

"Bu' tha's different!"

_Sierra is just a slightly different perspective of you. More apt to show that side of her then you._

"So basically Aizen-sama is choosin' th' lesser of th' two evils?"

_But choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil, Gin. You should've remembered that, after all, Rangiku taught you that._

"Shut up Shinsou!" I finally snapped at my zanpakuto. I guess he's right; what Sierra did to me, minus the healing, is what I want to do to Aizen. She just flat out executes the task when the time comes instead of waiting in the shadows like myself. Knowledge is power... so she was simply a stronger me.

Not for long...

"GIN! Watch where you point that thing dammit! Do you WANT to bifurcate me?!"

I looked up and put Shinsou back in his scabbard. "Krisstie." If it was Sierra or Sosuke, I may have said yes. But I barely know the girl; why kill her yet? "Hi there!"

"You are ODD. Are you trying to kill me in some convoluted plot for Matsumoto or something?" she asked me.

"Nope. I was jus' walkin' 'round. How ya like yer room?"

"It's nice! Marie, Yuki and I are sharing it since Sierra requested to be alone. But where's the color?"

"If I knew where th' color headed off ta, I'd give ya a map on where it is. Were ya headed somewhere?"

"Nah, I just wanted to move a bit, but apparently I can't do that." Krisstie replied jokingly as she poked a finger at Shinsou. "Come in! I'm the only one here; no clue where everyone else is."

"Uh, sure!" I sat down on the carpet in her room and she sat down on her bed.

"Don't you want to sit somewhere other than the floor?"

"I don' mind; I'm used ta th' cold." Well, being around Sosuke for so long, someone like Krisstie who isn't trying to take over Soul Society is like a fire of unknown origin. No idea why or how it's there, but you take advantage of it.

"Kay! Is every day like this?"

"Not really." I said. "I mix the corridors and Szayel's chemicals and leave Grimmjow a bag of catnip. Minor stuff."

"Anything special? What about Aizen?"

Ooh, what should I tell her? So many things I've done to him it's almost normal. "I replaced 'is shampoo once wi' squirtable cheese. An' 'is body wash wi' hot glue. An' 'is sugar wi' crystal meth..."

"WHAT?!"

"Heh, gotcha! But yeah, I framed Nel on 'em. Tha's why she's a Privaron Espada."

"I wish I could be as good as you. That way I could get back at Sierra for hurting you." Krisstie piped up with a determined look on her face.

"I wa' thinkin' th' same thing. Excep' fer me, not you. She didn' harm ya, did she?"

"No, I'm fine." She sighed. "Got any ideas, Gin?" Ironic...

"I have one in mind, bu' I need info, a pen, paper an' a ninja." Heh, this is gonna be fun...

_Be careful what you wish for Gin; you just might get it..._

"A ninja?" Krisstie asked. "For what? And exactly what kind of information are we talking about? And what's the price?"

"My payment will be th' enjoymen' we ge' from i'. We nee' a ninja ta steal Aizen 'n Sierra's weapons." I snickered in the utter enjoyment of my plot. "An' tha' info would be all 'f 'er fangirl crazes in order fro' least ta most. We're gonna give 'em hell."

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Evil Ichimaru...MUAHAHA! Try to identify the pairings now. I give you a box of chocolate covered Oreos if you get all four right.**

**And no, Szayel doesn't have any pairings. But you're close.**

**Song: It Can Happen**

**Band: YES**

**Song: Stuck In The Middle With You**

**Band: Stealers' Wheel**


	11. Foolin'

**A/N: So now that I think about it, this story is quadlingual. Because throughout the story to what I've written, we have: English, Spanish, Japanese and Welsh. Yes, I did just say Welsh. As in, from Wales. Which you'd better know where that is. Now...time for my shitty attempt at writing Aizen! Enjoy...or not. Probably the latter. Oh well. Just READ!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It-Chapter Twelve

Foolin'

Kokuou (King) (Aizen)

* * *

She insulted my legacy! How dare she decree herself above me! Sierra is no monarch, last time I checked. And she refused to address me with respect, nonetheless!

How hard is it to add two syllables!? A simple apothegm! –Sama or –Taicho! My name's already short as it is! Nothing wrong with making it a tad longer! ...Right?

And now she believes she can escape my clutches with this vehicle of hers? This will not go without punishment, unfortunately will disappoint her comrades, if you can even call them that. She must be eliminated; no ifs, ands and/or buts.

The vehicle must've slowed, because she was once again in sight. And leading me around Las Noches in circles. You lose track of time when you're running around the same thing; maybe Ichimaru was right; I should get a paint job for the place. That aside, she drove into the throne room and I heard a skid. As I shunpoed in, I desisted motion as a sword bridged across the doorframe approached my throat.

"Hiya! Looks like ya decided to join me!"

"Sigh, you again. What do you want, besides pestering me." I turned my head to the left to see none other than..._her._ Apparently she'd finally found some presentable attire; the same outfit as Ichimaru.

"To play a game!" She mused.

"No."

"Come on, Aizen-kun!~ No complications or machinations required; it's a simple straightforward game." She said, mimicking Ichimaru almost to exact.

"No means no, Sierra." I replied unamused. As I raised my output of spiritual pressure, hers seemed to adapt hastily. No possible way she is anything but human, so how she did that I don't know. I mean, according to her, spiritual pressure, along with ourselves, shouldn't exist. She mockingly laughed at me. "What are you? And why do you refuse to honor my name with the proper suffixes when you speak to me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. See, I feel no obligation to address you as such," She lowered her sword. "Which is why I don't see you as a threat."

"I assume that's why you just lowered your weapon and raised your spiritual pressure to be in sync with mine."

"...Um, yeah! Let's go with that!" She had no clue that she had...also interesting.

"That still doesn't answer my other question. Sierra Riviera, what are you?" She is...formatted, for lack of a better term, quite peculiarly. Does she too have an ability like, say, phenomena rejection?

"Clairvoyant. What's it to ya?"

More disrespect...grr.

"You're red." Sierra lightened her tone. "Aizen, what's wrong?" She thought for a moment before coming to her conclusion. "Take out your anger. Fight me, after all, that _was_ the game I was planning."

That was the game? Wow. (A/N: He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?) "You're insane!"

"Yes, yes I am. Is this going on my resume? My insurance should cover any of the damages that I cause."

"Hmm...Agateophillia? Interesting indeed." I commented. Sierra went down on her knees and threw her hands in the air. "Um..."

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed. "SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME KNOWS WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS!" She stood back up, realizing what she had done, face redder then a certain pineapple's hair. "Heh, um...sorry 'bout that. It's just...I've never known someone who knows what that word means...without me explaining it."

"And now I must again assume no duel?"

"Yes, but..." She took the ribbon off her sword and used it like some sort of whip. Next thing I know, she has two swords! "I'll be taking this to be safe, though."

"What?! If anything, I should be taking yours, Sierra. I'm not liable to suddenly assault an arrancar. Or an Espada. Or Gin or Tosen. Besides, you know what Kyouka Suigetsu can do. It's dangerous for someone as unpredictable, naïve and young as you to be able to hold that kind of power." I advised her. She gave me the 'Yes,_ Mom...'_ look.

"It's not my sword, so I can't use the shikai for Kyouka Suigetsu. I also am not liable; I attacked Gin for self-defense because I had no idea what the hell was gonna happen. My insanity speech was a lie to create wariness and make him more likely to falter. If you monitor my actions, you can be pretty sure what I'm gonna do next. I'm freakin' sixteen; I'm not a little kid. And naïve is just about as far from the truth as you're ever gonna get. I have a higher intellect than everyone here, so if anything I'm just rusty with the social protocol, that's all." Well, she had a reasonable argument, but she was still missing the big idea of my disapproval.

"Whether you can use the shikai on another's zanpakuto or not is irrelevant to the situation. It is still a weapon, much like her katana. Have you forgotten that the general purpose for a katana is melee combat?"

"There is still yet another reason for snatching your precious sword. After all, it's near impossible to pull the wool over my eyes!" She laughed.

Of COURSE! How did I forget my sword's own flaw?! Damn..."You seem to have the wit you speak of."?

"Come on, Aizen!" Sierra said as she slid over the front of the vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat. "We're gonna pick up Gin, Grimmkitty *sneeze XD* and my friends and grab some lunch. You get shotgun!" She slapped the front seat opposite where she sat.

"Where do you plan to fit everyone? There are five seats for seven people, including ourselves. And where's lunch supposed to be from?"

"We'll make do." She replied as I stepped inside. "You ask a lot of stupid questions, Aizen-san. Isn't lunch from the kitchen? On the other freaking end of Las Noches?"

Oh. Right... "Can we go now?"

"Sure!" Sierra stepped on the gas and we were off. Maybe I shouldn't kill her just yet...

* * *

**A/N: Laugh at me all you want. I know I suck at writing Aizen. He's too sophisticated for an eighth grader to write. Correctly, that is.**

**Song: Foolin'**

**Artist: Def Leppard**


	12. Everybody Talks

**A/N: Pretty please with sugar, Aizen, Gin and Grimmy on top review? I want to know what you guys are thinking! And I can't read your mind, unlike Sierra.**

**Sierra: Someone mention me?**

**Not your turn yet! Anyway, please review! I won't update till at least five reviews come in. And next chapter is hysterical. So if you want the funny, you have to review. I mean it!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It–Chapter Thirteen

Everybody Talks

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

A road trip needs tunes! After all, what better way to break the silence then music! It brings people together...I sound like a Woodstock hippie, don't I?

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked as I pulled out my iPhone and put it on my new custom car dock.

"Giving us the gift of music!" I replied as I scrolled down through my list of songs.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to where you're driving?"

"It's called multitasking. You do that a lot. As do I." A little hip-hop to up the mood.

_Feel it coming in the air  
Hear the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the the thrill (I'm Ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (C'mon)  
Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who gon' run this town tonight  
Is who gon' run this town tonight  
We gon' run this town_

_We are, yeah, I said it, we are  
This is Roc Nation, pledge your allegiance  
Get y'all fatigues on, all black everything  
Black cards, black cars, all black everything  
And our girls are blackbirds, riding with they Dillingers  
I get more in-depth if you boys really real enough  
This is La Familia, I'll explain later  
But for now, let me get back to this paper  
I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryna get back  
I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks  
Yeah, I'm talking five comma six zeroes dot zero  
Back to running circles 'round niggas, now we squared up  
Hold up_

Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doing my own thing  
Walking tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who gon' run this town tonight  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Who gon' run this town tonight?

We are, yeah, I said it, we are  
You can call me Caesar, in a dark Caesar  
Please follow the leader, so Eric B we are  
Microphone fiend, it's the return of the God, peace God  
And ain't nobody fresher  
I'm in Maison, uh, Martin Margiela  
On the table, screaming fuck the other side, they jealous  
We got a bankhead full of broads, they got a table full of fellas  
And they ain't spendin' no cake  
They should throw they hand in, 'cause they ain't got no spades  
My whole team got dough  
So my bankhead is lookin' like Millionaires' Row

Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doing my own thing  
Walking tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who gon' run this town tonight  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Who gon' run this town tonight?

It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow  
To everybody on your dick, no homo  
I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos  
Next time I'm in church, please no photos  
Police escorts, everybody passports  
This the life that everybody ask for  
This a fast life, we are on a crash course  
What you think I rap for? To push a fuckin' Rav 4?  
But I know that if I stay stunting  
All these girls only gon' want one thing  
I could spend my whole life good will hunting  
Only good gon' come is it's good when I'm cumming  
She got an ass that'll swallow up her G-string  
And up top, uh, two bee stings  
And I'm beasting, off the re-sling  
And my nigga just made it out the precinct  
We give a damn about the drama that you do bring  
I'm just tryna change the color on your mood ring  
Reebok, baby, you need to try some new things  
Have you ever had shoes without shoestrings?  
What's that, ye? Baby, these heels  
Is that a May-what? Baby, these wheels  
You trippin' when you ain't sippin', have a refill  
You feelin' like you runnin', huh?  
Now you know how we feel

Wha'sup?  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
Wha'sup?  
Heeee-eeeeey heeeeeeay  
Heeeeeeeeey heeeeeeay  
We gon' run this town tonight  
Wha'sup?

"Aww, the song ended!" I whined. Aizen's gaze remained distant and fixated ahead with an ever present feeling of nothingness. Walking into the nothing...not to mention a grey aura.

Now, before you go claiming it's nothing and that bullshit, do what your mom told you to do when you were little: shut up and listen; it'll make ya smarter. A grey aura can mean one of three possibilities. One is that the aura is detecting (and it never lies, fyi) no feelings whatsoever. Also known as a completely neutral being. Two is that the mind is thinking; in that case the feeling is yet to be determined. Three is that the mind is confused and trying to sort out their thoughts, rather than just plain old thinking. The question is: how can you tell the difference. Well, there is no '50 shades of grey' that'll tell ya the difference, so you can't just go on qualitative or quantitative observations on that. It's quite simple, actually. Take a peek inside! Once again, easier said than done. Yes, even for me. See, I have to concentrate on reading _Aizen's _thoughts _while_ not saying anything, driving straight at a hundred sixteen miles an hour _and _not changing my reiatsu, aura or spiritual pressure by a hair. Being a psychic; it's a dirty job.

Back to the matter at hand! I'm a pretty good driver going straight, so that's taken care of. As I peered into Aizen's head, I saw that, in keeping with the theme of direction, the whole damn place was white.

Note to self: Tell Aizen to get a better psyche; you can buy 'em off of eBay pretty cheap.

Either way, there was a wooden desk (how expecting that it was a white oak desk) with a computer on it. I pulled a chair, quite literally, out of thin air and took a seat. Unlike his tasteless mind, my chair was a blue and purple mushroom chair. 'Cause I'm awesome like that. On the monitor of the computer was a screensaver that read 'Sosuke Aizen's thoughts' bouncing around a rainbow room.

Well, there's your color. But why does it have to be on a Windows Vista? A calculator would've been better at this point! I clicked the monitor and a webpage appeared. And I was on the 'World Wide Web', or in this case, the 'Aizen Wide Web'. Seriously, the URL started with aww. instead of www. Who knew his hair was so awesome it'd have Wi-Fi? Maybe that's why my iPhone had signal...back to the task at hand! The page had an uncanny resemblance to Facebook. I scrolled around the page to find that there was only one post, short at that, on the entire page.

_Not worth killing; a useful tool. I believe I shall be able to get used to her...well, internecine personality of hers. No, not a tool, not the right word._

What the hell is he talking about? It sounds like gibberish. It's probably about Marie or something. After all, it _does_ take a while to get used to a catgirl. Trust me, I'm the only one who knows...plus it's sorta thanks to me...

_Insanity me just be the bonus I'm looking for._

"WHAT?!" Crap! I quickly spaced out and left Aizen's head. If you talk while inside someone else's mind, you can talk to them, for they'll appear. If you want to snoop around, you can't talk, because then they'll realize someone's there. But now I had to make a distraction-! That was their room! "Aizen, hold on tight!"

"What?" he replied, confused. Ha, caught 'em off guard! "Why?"

"Wrong letter; try 'k'." I said. More witty puns; a play on letters you might say. "We missed the room. I'll just do a 180˚..."

"What?!" he shrieked as I swerved the Camaro around and stopped in front of the door. On my side, of course.

"What are you, a broken record? Man up! Szayel doesn't sound that girly!" I spat as I hopped out of the car and opened the door. Inside I found Krisstie, Marie, Yuki, Gin, Grimmjow and...Ylfortz? Can't say I quite expected that..."Am I tardy to the party?"

"What is it, Sierra?" Marie asked me.

"Well, it looks like the cats out of the bag; you're back to normal!" Normal, sorta. No one is actually normal. God, in all this mess, I forgot how much she actually looks like Ylfortz. "Let me guess, real life Yoruichi?" I questioned, keeping up my façade of being completely clueless to her ability to turn into a cat.

"Yeah...I sorta changed when I got here." Ah, back to her normal voice...I'm sorry, but two Gin voices get REALLY annoying after a while. Especially two DUB Gin voices. Gives you the chills...

"But what do you want?" Krisstie asked. "We're a little busy doing something that involves non-genius group thinking."

"Well~, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Sosuke-"

"That's Aizen-sama to you!" Aizen shouted from the car.

"Sorry." I replied sarcastically. "Aizen...for lunch. We have a ride. But I'm driving and Aizen's already got shotgun. So fill the back and the top of the trunk..." Lemme think...how to fit everyone in. "Krisstie, Yuki, Marie and Gin will squeeze in the seats." I turned my head inside the doorframe a little to the right to see Grimmjow casually leaning against the corner and Ylfortz sitting on the floor next to him. "Sorry, you guys gotta hop on the trunk."

"Wha's fer lunch?" Gin asked.

"Chili." Ylfortz told him. "But since you don't typically eat lunch, you wouldn't know."

Krisstie facepalmed. "That's what's up with his hands!"

"Huh? Wha's wrong wi' m' hands?"

"Well, people call you a pedophile and say you have 'rapist fingers'." Yuki said.

"I'm no pedo!"

"Exactly! You're just underweight! You have anorexic fingers, that's all."

Gin's eyes snapped open. "No! I'm a healthy boy!" Hmm, she really hit a sore spot. I'll have to remember that. Heheh...

"How tall are you and how much do you weigh?" I asked.

"6'1, 161 pounds. Why ya ask?"

"Your body mass index is 20.7. You're light, but you're still in the healthy range, Gin."

"See? Yer friend don' lie wi' stuff li' tha'...right?"

"I would only lie if I sought the beneficial qualities it would bring. Nothing in this case is at the table for me to get, so-"

"Are you coming or not?" Aizen called out again. "I'd be more than happy to drive away myself."

"You can't even freaking drive!" I said as everyone filed out of the room. "And besides, you don't have the keys!"

"Actually I do." He pointed to the keys in the ignition, which he was closer to then I was...shoulda thought that one through... "And I thought you talked about we were only having seven people here."

I hopped in my seat of the car as everyone else got where they could. "Aizen, everybody talks." I turned over the car's ignition. "I didn't realize Ylfortz would be joining us this...uh, what time is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Just go with the note at the beginning. I don't repeat myself.**

**Song: Run This Town**

**Artist: Jay-Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West**

**Song: Everybody Talks**

**Band: Neon Trees**


	13. Livin' La Vida Loca

**A/N: I'm Ba~ack! I hate school. It takes away all my time. At least the teachers are nice...eighth grade is something I may survive through. MAY! That is subject to change. Well, with my insanity intact, that is. This chapter has an odd formatting. It has a flashback in it, which will be in italics. However, there's someone writing in it, and you will see the notes. The notes are the chunks of normal inside italics. Is this confusing? Yes, you'll see what I mean. Cheers to Livin' la vida loca! :)**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It – Chapter Fourteen

Livin' La Vida Loca

Egao (Gin)

* * *

So, yes, I AM joining the girl who tried to kill me with my revenge plotters for a tasty Hueco Mundo classic. Am I insane? Maybe...Shocked? You shouldn't be. Always expect the unexpected...something like that, I think. But plotting revenge is fun. It should be my hobby.

I found a ninja! Okay, allow me to fill in the blanks...

* * *

_Flashback!_

* * *

_"The list!" Yuki exclaimed. "I know that!"_

_"Ya do? Great! Wha' is i'?" I asked, taking the pencil and notebook from Krisstie's suitcase. "In order fro' least ta most, please!" As she recited the names, I scribbled them down in my handwriting, somewhat like a blind chicken was writing it, but as long as I can read it and Sierra can't, we're fine._

Shuusuke Amagai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Kisuke Urahara, Szayel Apporo Granz, Ylfortz Granz, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira (Hey, my Kira-kun! :)), Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Gin Ichimaru (Yay me!), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sosuke Aizen.

_"Easy 'nough." I said. Who's this Shuusuke Amagai fella? Eh, maybe he's my replacement! He better not toy with Izuru. "Bu', before I continue, iffin yer willin' ta continue wi' thi', raise yer hand." Everyone's hand shot in the air faster than you could say 'Gin'._

Team members: Gin Ichimaru, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ylfortz Granz, Marie D'Alene, Yuki Kitsumi, Krisstie Michaelson.

Operation: Cold Day in Hell

_"Kay. " Marie said. "I'm currently the fastest one around Sierra. I'll be the stealth one." So she wants to be a ninja, eh? She looks more like Ylfortz then a ninja, that's for sure. But how she isn't a cat is something I have to find out..._

_"Hold on a sec!" Grimmjow interjected. "What do you mean 'around Sierra'? I'm pretty sure I'd be the fastest one. And how are you not a cat anymore?"_

_"Well," She began. "When I ran into Szayel after I got separated from Krisstie, he built me a bracelet that protects me from spiritual particles, which is apparently what transforms me." She pulled her wrist from behind her back, which had a small rope bracelet on it. "If I take it off, I'll be a cat again. Then when it comes back on, I'm human again!" She hid her hand again. "You guys don't her know her nearly as well as you'll need to, so you're out of the question. Not by much, but I'm the fastest one of me, Krisstie and Yuki against Sierra. My fav character is Soi Fang, so I study the Stealth forces techniques. I'm good at a few of them."_

_"The' why haven' ya gotten revenge on 'er before?" I asked._

_"I'm not that stupid to do that. She plays dirty." Damn, that might be a problem for her. She can't take blows like shinigami and arrancar can. But we'll get over that bridge when we get there. "So what exactly do I do?"_

_"According to Gin," Krisstie informed her. "Kurohime and Kyouka Suigetsu. You steal their swords."_

_Grimmjow, Ylfortz and I looked at her in disbelief, them more than myself. "She has a zanpakuto?" The blonde asked._

_"No." Yuki said. "Sierra has always called her sword that. The Black Princess is something we dubbed her in WoW, so I believe she named it Kurohime for that reason. We don't have zanpakutos because they don't exist. Even so, that doesn't mean it's still not dangerous. Never ever let your guard down." She glared daggers into my face as I frowned in reply. "Especially you, Ichimaru-taicho."_

_I guess avoiding getting bifurcated or skewered is a good gameplan. Suddenly, we all heard a screech outside... "Wha's that?"_

_"Crap! The car!"_

_"Meeting dismissed!" The door opened up to yours truly._

* * *

_End!_

* * *

So I have a group willing to help execute revenge. That, my friend, is service with a smile!

"What time is it?" Sierra asked us.

"Time for you to buy a new watch." Grimmjow muttered.

"That's the oldest one in the book." Aizen said. Oh boy, here we go.

"Not as old as yo mama." Grimmjow replied. A vein popped in Aizen's forehead. "Yo mama's so old when the cavemen when to the antique store, he found her in storage." Hmm, not a bad one; could be better though.

"That joke is so old it's cheesy. And that's coming from me." Aizen replied, not the slightest bit offended now by the joke. I guess old man Aizen can take a joke after all.

"Gouda." Sierra said proudly. "Just remember, it's nacho cheese; you'd be cheddar off not trying to change it."

"What?" Grimmjow said, puzzled as to where this was going.

"You can't touch me, boy! I'm New York State extra sharp!"

"I believe she beat you in cheesiness." Aizen smirked.

"Tha' means she beat ya too, Aizen-sama. 'Cuz Grimmjow came in second." I told him gently.

"Looks like God got beaten by a 16-year old." Ylfortz muttered, uninterested.

"Luck." Aizen replied to his comment.

"Better then dumb luck." Yuki said.

"No, it's natural cheddar." Marie said. "Oops, just natural. With a mention of cheesy jokes come cheese jokes."

"No, it's common sense." Krisstie argued.

"That's an oxymoron; common sense died about the same time as my sanity. It ain't around anymore."

"So sanity died about 12 years ago?" 'God' asked.

"How do you know? I only told Gin!"

"...Magic. If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

"But last time I checked, you were fine with that."

"I have a right to change my mind."

"Damn right you do. Good thing you did."

"Why is that?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"You can't though."

"But I can try."

"Yes, you can try but not succeed. Do or do not; there is no try."

"Dude, you just quoted Yoda."

"Who?"

"I smell chili." Yuki said, breaking up the two idiots' with god complexes conversation, or rather, argument.

"We're only halfway there." Grimmjow said, unfortunately.

"I realize. My senses are enhanced." She boasted.

"My seventh sense has too." Sierra chided. "And pride's a sin, Yuki."

"Ya mean 'sixth sense'?" I asked.

"Hypocrite..." Yuki muttered under her breath.

"Well, that too. I have a sixth sense; most people don't. And the seventh sense is detecting stupidity." She replied coolly. "I'm in the presence of six times the lethal level."

"Tha' ain't nice."

"Yes, I know. I also know that tofu tastes like crap and that no one likes it. Tell me something I don't know"

I remained silent.

"I didn't think so."

"I enjoy tofu. It's quite tasty." Sosuke said boldly, though his tone never changed.

"Dude, it's just like you." Grimmjow remarked.

"Yep, both of them have only one flavor and only one person actually likes them." Sierra chirped.

"Excuse me?" Aizen was now furious with her.

"Oh, and both of them are unsuccessful!" She finished.

"That's not what I meant..." Grimmjow trailed off, reasons now forever lost to a psychopath.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, partially because I was starving, partially because we actually _had_ arrived, and partially because I don't wanna crash in a low safety vehicle like this. It'd ruin my smile! "Now, let's get some chili!"

* * *

We walked to our table, which was a cherry 30", 30x3 ft. table.

"Sorry 'bout th' tofu, Aizen-taicho." I apologized once the girls went in the kitchen.

"Pay no heed, Ichimaru." Aizen flapped a hand at me. "I already have my revenge planned out."

"I don't like the sound of that." Ylfortz muttered.

"Don't worry; at least now the grounds are somewhat even." Grimmjow advised his fraccion.

"Yes Grimmjow-sama."

"I told you not to freaking call me that anymore dammit!"

"Why not?" Sosuke questioned. "Grimmjow, it's a sign of loyalty. Are you suggesting loyal fraccion are not one of your priorities?"

Grimmkitty reddened. My, embarrassed to be helped by Aizen? He's one creepy cat. "Damn Aizen..." he muttered as he entered the kitchen to check on the food.

Only to be blasted out again, of course. Well, not of course.

"YOUR CHILI SUCKS!" someone yelled out. "If yer gonna make Mexican food, do it right dammit!"

"Well, apparently tha' ain't a concern o' 'is at th' moment. More like Dordoni's recipe's tha' bad? I always though' i' was purdy good..."

"The world of the living must make better chili, according to Krisstie." Ylfortz said, scratching his head. "Who knew she'd be so good with knives?" He pointed to our numeros chef, who was pinned to the wall with four bread knives.

"Is anyone concerned about my survival?! Someone get this fatass offa me! NOW!" Grimmjow yelled as best he could. Ylfortz ran over and quickly removed the utensils from the wall. "OW! GODDAMMIT!" The oversized numeros landed on Grimmjow.

"Sorry..." The numeros said as he quickly left.

"There goes my plans for Tuesday night..."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, though I think he already had a good idea of what Grimmjow meant. "What plans, Grimmjow?"

"I'll tell ya later." Yep, _those _ kind of plans. Rawr.

A few minutes later, the girls came out with a crockpot of chili and a smaller saucepan of something else. "These should taste better." Krisstie insisted, placing then pot on the table.

"What's in the pan?" Grimmjow asked cautiously as Marie placed the food in front of Aizen.

"Aizen's dish." Yuki said, taking a seat next to Grimmy.

"What _is_ it?" Aizen repeated, forking a white piece covered in red sauce with a chopstick. The pan also have noodles and a few spices in it

"Mabu tofu." Sierra said, bursting out of the kitchen with drinks, smirk plastered on her face. "If Aizen really likes his tofu, he should be able to handle the spiciness of the mabu."

"You expect me to eat an entire pan of tofu?"

"I never said that. Eat as much as you like. I can make more, if you want."

Aizen shot me a glance that said 'What's wrong with her? My God senses aren't figuring this out.'

"Insane? Yep, bu' ya know we don' waste, Aizen-taicho. Eat up!" I took a spoonful of chili. It truly was better than Dordoni's recipe. The spice combined with the actual meat instead of meat replacement...yum. Almost as good as dried persimmons!

Almost; nothing will ever beat persimmons in dried form.

"That's damn good chili." Grimmjow babbled.

"You can say that again." Ylfortz agreed, stuffing his trap with more Mexican goodness. "The savory awesomeness of chili...how do you do it?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Krisstie said.

"Lots of paprika, cumin and cayan pepper." Sierra said. I guess that makes sense...I'm not much of a cook.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The girls yelled at her.

"What's your problem? I'm just real like that, bro."

"And this mabu tofu is quite delicious. Sierra, you said no one likes tofu, so how are you and your friends able to make such wonderful mabu tofu?" Aizen asked. Well, he _does _have a point. But Sierra's probably got some convoluted explanation as to why.

"Oh..." Sierra stuffed her mouth with more chili. "I just put tofu, noodles and chitlans in a separate bowl of chili mix, minus the meat."

"Chitlans?" I asked.

"No one here knows what chitlans are?"

"We don't even know." Marie said.

"Oh. Chitlans are cleaned and ground up pig intestines."

Ah, livin' the crazy life.

* * *

**A/N: There is the nutsy chapter. Hence why it's called Livin' La Vida Loca. Much like my own life...minus the chitlans. They're actually really disgusting. Stupid Cajun food...**

** Song (You really should know by now): Livin' La Vida Loca**

**Artist: Ricky Martin**


	14. Blow Me Away

**A/N: I'm BACK! AND NOT DEAD! I was writing. And then I got writer's block. So I'm typing up what I have until I run out, most likely.**

**I also found out that 'Espada' means sword. Wow. And it's feminine, so it means all the members are also feminine. Nice job, Aizen; you humiliated them all. *thumbs up***

**Once again, italics are the zanpakuto spirit talking. Today we meet Kyouka Suigetsu. And this is based on the many fics I've read of her personality (since we all know she doesn't show up in the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc), so don't blame me. Well, actually, you COULD blame me, but I'd prefer if you didn't. She's SUPPOSED to be pretty different from Aizen, FYI.**

**This chapter was brought to you by 'Blow Me Away', which in honor of getting me back into the groove, is replacing the old chapter title. Enjoi.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It – Chapter Fifteen

Blow Me Away

Kokuou (Aizen)

* * *

Well, the tofu was delectable. Even if it had swine bowels as partial flavoring. I'll have to have Szayel go to the world of the living and pick up a few pigs.

As the lights went out, I headed to my private quarters. A cherry bookshelf with a plethora of colored books was the only spot of color in my room.

_Sosuke, we need to talk._

"Why now? I'm exhausted."

_Do I have to?_

"Fine." Kyouka can be such a lecherous harlot at times. She manifested with her legs crossed across my desk. Her long crimson hair framed her face and emerald eyes, the same emerald on her over revealing dress, "What did you want to talk about at this ungodly hour?"

"You know EXACTLY what I want to talk about, Sosuke. And I know you do too."

"Well, what would that be?" After all, there is many a thing upon my mind.

"Riviera-san, Aizen."

"What about her? Do I start with her mental issues, or her willingness to kill Ichimaru? Or maybe her horrible attitude? There are so many places to begin; it's hard to choose."

"How about what you like?"

"Her cooking."

Kyouka frowned at me. "That's all you're willing to say, Sosuke?"

"I don't see what else there WOULD be to like." I remarked blatantly.

"Don't lie to me, 'cause ya can't; I know everything and anything about you and your thoughts. You like her, don't you? Come on, be honest."

I hesitated before staying silent.

"Let me guess, 'Better to be silent and thought a fool then to speak and remove all doubt?'" I nodded in reply. "There's nothing wrong with being a fool. Sierra already thinks you are; proving her theory would only make her even happier about you."

"Do you think I'm a fool, Kyouka?" She must think I've lost it at this point. That would be both Sierra and Kyouka Suigetsu.

She shook her head in reply. "Why do you ask?"

"As long as you and I don't think I'm a fool, I'm not a fool." A reasonable conclusion.

"Sosuke?" You're arguing with yourself. Again. And losing. Again. Only a fool could do that. I revoke my earlier statement." She told me gently.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"You tell yourself; I'm you."

"You're not helping..." I growled.

"No, you're not helping yourself!" She laughed, opening up some sort of window that peered into Sierra's room. Full audio and video. It appeared Sierra was singing along to a song. "She's thinking about you! Listen to what she's saying!"

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

"What's your point?" I asked Kyouka Suigetsu. "She just happens to have a delightful voice as well."

"I knew you'd be a bull...sigh, she's singing about YOU! God, you're a freaking MORON!"

"I doubt that. She'll sing along with just about anything she likes."

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt." She sung. "Either way, you're screwed."

"How is that?" I don't see her reasoning.

"If you like each other, like I think both of you do, then you'll be stuck literally with a lunatic as a girlfriend. If you both don't like each other, you'll make each other's lives a living hell. Most likely yours. If you don't like her, but she still likes you, then you're ROYALLY screwed. Trying to get her out of your life would be like trying to get me away. Impossible to do." She disappeared, as did the window portraying Sierra's room.

Maybe she's right...but that still leaves the question of why. And if I did, I would know why. As would Kyouka Suigetsu, but she didn't provide any reasons for me to like Sierra; just for her to like me.

"Well, Sierra. Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven where we'll die. I have a shadow on the wall . I'll be the one to save us all. If you truly do."

* * *

**A/N: Thank God for Breaking Benjamin! I seriously don't think this would've gotten done without them. The last part is part of the chorus to "Blow Me Away", minus the "If you truly do." REVIEW!**

**Original Title**

**Song: Crazy**

**Artist: Gnarls Barkley**

**New Title**

**Song: Blow Me Away**

**Artist: Breaking Benjamin**

**Sierra's Song**

**Song: Complicated**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**


	15. Hot For Teacher

**A/N: Gettin' back in the swing of things! I'm a few chappies ahead of this in the written version.**

**Ylfortz is a fun person to write. That's all I have to say about the future. Now to answer any questions you peeps may have!**

**DGtsnl and XAka-kitsune-toriX: Yes, AiRra! That's what call it, at least. Now you just need to get the other ones. Which this chapter should be self-explanatory for two of them.**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: That IS freaky...but does it matter? It's on for a reason. :)**

**And I'm surprised no one has gotten Marie's yet. It's kinda obvious from chapter 13-14, people. On to ze story!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Sixteen

Hot For Teacher

Doubutsu (Yuki)

* * *

Mid-morning mischief does the body and the mind well. I did some snooping around, and I happened to run across Marie, who had a WONDERFUL surprise waiting for me...

"I'M TRAINING WITH YLFORTZ!" She squealed.

"Calm down!" I urged. She was practically vibrating from excitement, which is something I'm pretty sure doesn't occur naturally in life. "Say it again. Slower and not as nuts this time."

"Well, I found some weapons, and Ylfortz walked in on me and asked what I was doing, and I told him that I was looking for a weapon other than claws. He asked if I wanted any training, and I asked if he was offering to train me. He said YES! EEK!" She grabbed my left wrist and dragged me away.

"I need that hand to write ya know! This is considered kidnapping under federal law!" I nagged.

"Would you rather I drag you by your hair?"

"No..."

"Then shut the hell up! Besides, I'm getting you a weapon."

"One scythe please?" I requested.

"That's what I thought." She replied as we entered the weapons arsenal. "Choose whatever ya want!"

The walls were filled with assorted and various weapons upon assorted and various weapons. Scythes, katanas, kunai, wakizashis, bow and arrows, daggers, the whole nine yards. Even nunchuks! "What did you get?"

"Twin wakizashis and a pair of nunchuks. The latter for backup, of course." Marie replied, gaze aloof. As usual, she goes to the sets instead of individual weapons.

"Ooh~" I took a scythe off the wall. Along with a rapier, its scabbard and a blue strap like Hitsugaya's to hold my scythe on my back. The rapier was thin and the hilt and guard were an orange-ish gold. You know, the the gold that looks more orange than yellow but it's still shiny like gold? Yup! The scythe's inner edge was serrated, so it'd cut more like Wabisuke then an actual sword. The scythe had a metal pullout guard off of the shaft. "Lemme see yours!"

Marie pulled the wakizashis from her back cross scabbard. Each was a pale blue blade with a purple hilt and a star shaped guard. "You should name yours! Like a zanpakuto!"

"Don't be silly; we aren't shinigami."

"No, it just means we don't have special powers." Marie disagreed. "They can still have names that make them sound threatening, though. My wakizashis are Hauteclaire!"

"That's not even Japanese!"

"Exacta! It's Welsh!"

"Whatever...what are mine?"

"I think they shall be Precieuse!" She pointed to my scythe, now mounted in its home; the sash on my back. And then to my rapier. "And Ignis Fleuret!"

"Fancy!" I laughed. "A precise scythe and a flame rapier."

"No name nunchuks, too!"

"Sure!" I gazed around the room. "Um, what do we do now?"

"That reminds me!" She raised a finger as she slowly started stepping back. "I told Ylfortz that you and Grimmjow would be training with us!" She fled before I could hit her.

"DAMN IT!"

"Meet us in the training hall in one hour! Good luck finding him!" She yelled, voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Make sure to neuter her..." I muttered as I stalked off to find Grimmjow.

=^.^=

"No damn way, woman!"

"Why not? I can fight! I just wanna get better!" I shot back at Grimmy, who was pacing around in his room. "You don't even have a reason to reject!"

"I don't wanna, I don't have to, I don't care. There's three." Grimmjow shot down the offer, still quite pissed at me invading his room and demanding training. "Who even told you where I was?!"

"DiRoy."

"Figures..." He grabbed Pantera out of the corner. "You know what? I'm done with arguing." He yanked my wrist with him out the door, dragging the rest of me behind. "You want training? Fine! You won't like it, Yuki."

"You're the second cat to drag me around Las Noches this morning."

"What's your point?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, ever so oblivious Grimmjow. Now, what does Sierra do?**

**Song: Hot For Teacher**

**Artist: Van Halen**


	16. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**A/N: This is probably the most fun chapter I've written for this story. Well, besides 14. *banging head* I finally have my music working on my computer! Whistle while you work? No, start a Riot while you work! On with the story!**

**Well, not yet. Since there's a little performance, I should highlight who does what. Underline is Gin, bold is Krisstie and italics is Sierra.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Seventeen

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

"I think I'm being plotted against." I told Aizen as I stood in the throne room. Well, rather as I dug through the trunk of my car for my stuff. I have GOT to remember to not leave stuff in there.

"What makes you say that?" Aizen asked skeptically, not too impressed with me being there. Ah, screw him. I'll be where I want.

"Well, I sorta heard Gin, Krisstie, Marie, Ylfortz, Yuki and Grimmjow plotting against me. I think that counts as substantial evidence." I remarked. "And I revoke my earlier statement; I don't think that I'm being plotted against; I KNOW."

"And why would this concern me?"

"In their minds, you're kinda on my side, and you're an enemy in their plan. Oh, and they're gonna steal Kyouka Suigetsu."

"Now it concerns me." He changed his mind. Smart idea. "But why tell me?" Not smart idea. I digress.

"Ever heard of common courtesy?"

"Of course! But I know you'd be expecting something in return now."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask for anything...but I like your idea better." Aizen mentally cursed himself. HA! "But in reality, you owed me at first. "First, for saving Gin. Second for not fighting you. Third for the dinner. Fourth for the tipoff. And I charge interest on favors."

"Wonderful..." He rolled his eyes. Talk about digging your own grave; this man's practically kissing immortality's ass goodbye. "Training?"

That would be nice...get trained by the best there is, gain trust, go up in respect, save his ass a few times, all goes well, life is good. Or something like that. "Sure." And before I knew it, he was off the throne and already in action, lunging at my throat. I quickly yanked my sword off my back and blocked. CLANG! "WHAT THE HELL?! I NEVER SAID NOW!"

"Well, you implied that you wanted it now. Besides, I honestly don't think that matters." He smirked.

CLANG!

"It kinda does." CLANG! You coulda killed me for God's sake!"

"If I wanted to kill you," CLANG! "I would've done that yesterday." CLANG! "I don't delay what needs to be done."

"Liar." CLANG! "You would've gotten a better imagination eons ago," CLANG! "When you became Shinji's lieutenant you would've ditched the nerdy glasses for the current look," CLANG! "And you would've killed Gin ages ago," CLANG! "If that were true." CLANG! Before I could strike back, I heard clapping.

"Bravo! Someone's trainin' wi' Aizen!"

"Ichimaru?!" CLANG! "What the hell are ya doing here?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"He's not alone! We came with encouragement!" Krisstie too? Odd, but predictable. I heard her trademark guitar start ringing.

"Aww, music!" I said. CLANG!

**"Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time," **CLANG!

_"And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach!"_ CLANG!

**"Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd,"** CLANG!

"And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet!" CLANG! Gin too? She must've taught him the song while I was gone.

**"Now dance fucker dance man he never had a chance, and no one even knew, it was really only you and now you steal away, take him out today." **CLANG!

"Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid...with a thousand lies and a good disguise," CLANG!

**"Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes." **CLANG!

_"When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em runnin' for their lives!" _CLANG!

"Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights," CLANG!

_"So play it out, I'm wide awake; it's a scene about me_._" _CLANG!

"There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay," CLANG!

_"And if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me!" _CLANG!

**"Now dance fucker dance, man I never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you and now you lead the way, show the light of day," **CLANG!

"Nice work you did, you're gonna go far kid..." CLANG!

_"Trust deceived!" _CLANG!

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise," CLANG!

**"Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes," **CLANG!

_"See 'em runnin' for their lives!" _I landed a nice big slice in Aizen's chest as Krisstie began playing her solo. This is getting easier! _"Now dance fucker dance, he never had a chance," _CLANG!

**"And no one even knew it was really only you..." **CLANG!

"So dance fucker dance, I never had a chance; it was really only you." CLANG!

**"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes," **CLANG!

"When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em runnin' for their lives!" CLANG!

**"Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes,"** CLANG!

_"When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em runnin' for their lives!" _CLANG! Part of Aizen's blade sorta fell off. "I think I should stop before I murder Kyouka Suigetsu."

Aizen looked in wide-eyed horror at his zanpakuto, or part of what it once was. Three quarters of the blade had been roughly lopped off, and he himself had a few scratches and one a little more than tiny. But those were still less than minor to him; what concerned him was the condition my own arms were in. At least, I think so. "What's wrong with your arms? There's massive bleeding and multiple lacerations." He pushed up the used-to-be-white-but-were-now-red sleeves of my coat to reveal my many cuts.

"Um, two of those are from healing Ichimaru, six of them are from previous incidents, and the three plus dozen open are from you." I said calmly, not at all panicked by the number of open wounds on such a small area of flesh.

"Talk 'bout no feelin' o' pain..."Ichimaru marveled.

"Over three DOZEN?!" Krisstie nearly threw her guitar into the wall as she ran to my 'aid' (which was merely her getting a better idea of all the injuries I had and standing there like an idiot while they were fixed).

"Yeah, 45 open cuts, plus eight more that aren't open. But those are somewhat old scars, save for the two that I need to freaking heal _his_ subordinate. I don't necessarily think yesterday is old quite yet."

"You should've stopped earlier." Aizen nagged as he used some sort of healing kidou on my arm. "I'm not sure if Szayel has any human blood left. You'll most likely need a transfusion."

"No, but thanks. I can heal myself of blood loss." I flapped a hand at him. Picking up the chopped-off majority of Aizen's zanpakuto, I made the 54th cut to my arm.

Krisstie facepalmed, sighed and pointed to Aizen. "That's your cue to explain. Break a leg. Or your sword. You already broke his. Shouldn't be too hard."

"That would serve her no purpose." Aizen calmly replied.

"You really don't get sarcasm, do you?" She flatly replied.

"I's a one way ticket, he puts out wha' he can' take back." Gin agreed.

"You do realize your arm is still wide open, Sierra?" Aizen said pointedly.

"Good point." I said, pulling out my handy dandy...vial (A/N: HA! You thought I was going to say notebook, weren't you? Come on, don't lie) out of my shikahusho and poured a little in the slash. "That should do something healing kidou can't do! Restore blood loss. And it's universal blood type!"

Aizen now possessed a VERY stupid look on his face.

"Poof." I smirked. And then took a photo of the very stupid face.

"I wan' one!" Gin begged.

"Fine, I'll see if Szayel knows how to print photos."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I imagine Aizen with the 'That was an epic fail' face on her phone, and I almost die laughing. Poor poor Aizen...**

**Aizen: That's not the nice thing to do.**

**Me: Please leave.**

**Aizen: Why?  
Me: I'll rant about why you're not God if you don't.**

**Aizen: Please don't; I really don't want-**

**Me: THEN LEAVE DAMMIT!**

**Aizen: *walks off***

**Me: Thank you. REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**AKA please review this chapter because without reviews I no post.**

**Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

**Artist: The Offspring**


	17. The Fighter

**A/N: I'm back to feast on your souls...MUAHAHHAHA! Short? Yes, but the next chapter is long. Very long. So I'm teasing you.**

**Oh, quit your whining! You waited a month and a half; you can wait another few days.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Eighteen

The Fighter

Neko (Marie)

* * *

For being Arrancar #15, Ylfortz doesn't seem that low in training. He should've replaced Aaronierro as Novena. He also doesn't take kindly to bullshit.

"OW!"

"I only clipped your arm!"

"Yeah, you only almost clipped it OFF!" I shot back

"Almost only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades and small tactical nuclear weapons." A famous euphemism for 'Deal with it'.

"You don't even know what a small tactical nuclear weapon is!"

"Yes I do! Lord Aizen did research on them. Then he told Grimmjow to stay away from my brother's lab. I asked Szayel about it, and he explained to me the concept."

"...Oh." Aizen did research on nuclear warfare? That's a scary thought. In my mind, all I can see are replays of the infamous clouds from Hiroshima and Nagasaki, except this time with maniacal Aizen laughing in the background.

You're welcome for the nightmare, folks.

"Now pick up Hauteclaire and continue on."

I hesitated.

"I'm not gonna use Del Toro on you!"

"I know...it still hurts." I whined. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Do I care?"

"I'm not Sierra, so I don't know whether you care or not." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you're not careful, you'll lose that tongue." I quickly shut my mouth. "Better." Ylfortz went around back and checked out my arm. "Maybe I did do a little more than clip it..."

"Yeah! You LACERATED MY GODDAMN ARM!"

"What do you want me to do? There's no such thing as a healing cero."

"Yes, but there IS such thing as your brother." I suggested. Ylfortz frowned.

"Mention him again and I will kill you." He threatened. "I would rather go to a speck of dust than go to Szayel. We need a soul reaper to do magic."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "A. It's called Kidou, not soul reaper magic. B. Where the hell are you gonna find a shinigami in Hueco Mundo? It's HOLLOW WORLD for crying out loud!"

"We have four people who can do that. Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Sierra."

"HOLD THE PHONE!" I blurted out. "Sierra's not a soul reaper! She isn't dead...yet."

"She has that special liquid."

"That's what she said."

Ylfortz growled.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "And our plan calls for not contacting Sierra nor Aizen. Gin'll be just about as hard to find as a Hogyouku not in Aizen's possession. So we'll have to go to Tosen." We both thought it over for a minute.

"Marvelous." Sarcasm implied from both of us. "Let's go find the blind guy."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's your mini chapter. Next up is the extra long whopper. With fries and a milkshake. Yeah, the full course meal.**

**Sierra: And I'm not in it!**

**Yes you are! Just at the end.**

**Sierra: It's not fair!**

**Aizen: *smirking* I don't know; I think it's completely fair.**

**Sierra: She makes you swear.**

**Aizen: Now I'm not happy. *raises Kyouka Suigetsu* And I can't kill her either. So now I'm mad at both of you.**

**Please, go after the OC! I can bring her back! You can't bring me back to life!**

**Aizen: I don't see a reason why if I were to kill you, I would need to bring you back.**

***runs***

**Song: The Fighter**

**Artist: Gym Class Heroes feat. Ryan Tedder **


	18. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid: Part II

**A/N: Here's the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooong one. Don't ask me why this has to be so long, it's just the way my mind works.**

**There's always a method to my madness, even if you have to read between the lines to find it.**

**Italics are what are being written down.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Nineteen

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – Part II

Kokuou (Aizen)

* * *

She. Broke. My. Kyouka. Suigetsu.

And now Szayel's busy repairing it. At least I don't have her [Kyouka Suigetsu] nagging deep down in the depths of my psyche. And now I have time to discover more about these ryouka without being constantly pestered. As I break out a notepad and pen, I recall the things Gin, Sierra and her friend...Krisstie, I believe it was, were singing about. Also, I ponder the fact that everyone else is plotting against Sierra and me for revenge, apparently.

I have absolutely NO idea why I'm not on their side, but I didn't make this game up.

_Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach_

I can imagine that exchange between Krisstie and Gin. Showing her how to keep secrets and praising her on her talent. Then more prideful encouragement. I believe Sierra and I are the 'one' and the 'all' is the others.

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd _

_And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet_

The first part can be taken as two ways. Either Sierra lecturing them about trying to cross her or more of Ichimaru's advice. Most likely the former; Sierra seems like the kind of person to do that. The second part is Sierra telling them that once they get their act straightened out, there will be a counteroffensive force.

_Now dance fucker dance_

_Man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew it was really only you_

Now Krisstie and Gin are making her act. They're in all probability referring to me as 'he'. That gets me slightly affronted. And as far as the last line goes, it's blatantly obvious that someone knows. I mean, I'm writing it down.

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did; you're gonna go far kid_

So they're going to try to eliminate me from this situation. And they probably did training and/or are doing training as I write to increase the percent change of that happening.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

Hmm...now they plan to disguise their motives as something entirely different. And they're probably willing to kill if they need to in order to follow through.

_When you walk away; nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See'em runnin' for their lives_

A frightening plot? With an aftermath? They really desire revenge. Then again, who wouldn't want revenge at this point? She's not a pleasant person!

_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out; I'm wide awake; it's a scene about me_

Sierra's attack is due soon, which means she's going to have to make a better impression of herself. Fast. And might I add...god complex much? (A/N: Aizen you hypocrite...) That HAS to be Sierra; No one's as ostentatious as she is. At least, as far as I've calculated.

_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want well it's all because of me_

And now she's going to foil their plot. Why can't they keep their pointless, fruitless, human affairs in the world of the living? I already have enough stress as it is trying to gain enough power to usurp the Spirit King from his throne; I don't need another world's problems to worry about!

Oh, right, it's Ichimaru's fault. Never trust a fox; I suggest you take that to heart.

_Now dance fucker dance_

_Man I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew it was really only you_

More repeating of lyrics? Is it necessary? But a change; it seems that they're admitting their own failure to her. Like they just want to do it for the pointless sake of torture! That might be what they actually want, though; I haven't spent enough time around them to fully understand the mentality of these adolescents.

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did; you're gonna go far kid_

So they ARE admitting defeat.

Idiots.

_Trust deceived!_

Or not...backup action maybe? Operations must be covert at the bare minimum.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

Death repeated. Repetition is a strong tool for getting (a) point(s) across to (a) stubborn, insane fool(s) (i.e. Sierra).

_When you walk away; nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See'em runnin' for their lives!_

And fear repeated. Talk about a childish temperament.

_Now dance fucker dance_

_Man he never had a chance _

_And no one even knew it was really only you_

_So dance fucker dance_

_I never had a chance _

_It was really only_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away; nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See'em runnin' for their lives_

Please let the repetition be over...but not yet, of course.

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_Hit'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away; nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See'em runnin' for their lives!_

And finally, finished. More self-explanatory rubbish.

I hear a soft pitter-patter in the air ducts in the walls. By the fact that nothing's happened yet, I quickly deduce who and/or what's eavesdropping on me.

"Sierra, get out of the ducts!"

"It'd be helpful if I had a screwdriver! Ya know, to open the other side of the vent?!" Her voice temperamentally shot back at me, echoing through the shaft.

"Let me make that easier for you," I said as I fired a Shakkaho in through the ventilation duct. I heard a BOOM, and quite the colorful vocabulary. "Better?" I tease.

"Sosuke Aizen I will KILL YOU FOR THAT!" A pause. "Wait, what are you even DOING?! I'm a ninja for God's sake; unless you were less than silent, you couldn't have heard me!"

"Sigh, first, respect. Second, you're not a ninja and will never be one," I reply half-heartedly. "And third, I'm trying to decipher Krisstie and Gin's code."

She slides out of the air shaft, now wearing one of _my_ outfits and covered and dust. "Code? You mean the song?"

"Sure, for all intents and purposes, 'the song'."

"No need to explain; I prodded through your thoughts while you were figuring it all out." She smiled. "You're on the right track."

"The right track?" I'M RIGHT!

"Yeah, you haven't gotten all the puzzle pieces yet." She explained. "You're reading too far in. The idea for this is quite simple; I'm surprised you haven't got it." Sierra picked up two pens off my desk and just held them in her hands. "What happens?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes."

"So nothing happens?"

"Correct. The event that you're thinking of is the same event that they're planning. Both of those actions are displayed by this simple scene. Nothing will actually happen. Because does the song do that? No, it doesn't; it's just a song."

"But..."

"No if's, and's or but's." She started looking around my room. "Now, where's your closet? I need to find some new, non-dust ridden clothes."

I sigh.

And then point to my closet. She heads inside and pulls out one of my outfits, fuchsia sash and all, and runs out the door.

I really, REALLY need to get my zanpakuto back so I can get her to shut up and settle down.

* * *

**A/N: When I originally wrote this, I wrote the italics in cursive. I hurt my hand, and when I finished the chapter, I couldn't write for almost a day afterwards. Cursive is a very painful writing art form, but it's easier for me than writing in the italic style, because I can't reread my italic writing; it looks like scribbles. **

**Please please please PLEASE REVIEW! I know I've been gone, so PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou gozaimasu & konbannawa kouetsu! (Thank you very much and good night reviewers!)**

**Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

**Artist: The Offspring**


	19. The Seeker

**A/N: Okay, so I just saw Argo this weekend...EPIC. FREAKING. MOVIE.**

**Best Line: Argo? What's that mean?**

**Ar-go fuck yourself.**

**I'm starting to run out of creativity here...so my best assumption would be that the next few chapters will be short. I'm coming up on a major twist, so I'm thinking about that...CHAPTER 20~!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Twenty

The Seeker

Seijou (Normal) (Ylfortz)

* * *

I hate Tosen. SO much. Partially because he chops off Grimmjow's arm (according to Marie), but also because he's a very hard person to even like. Let alone LIVE with. All his talk about justice is worse than getting an arm chopped off. And then comes the blindness...no, sorry, the 'blindness'. What blind person tells you what he can see on the monitor?

No one. Because they CAN'T!

So it's asinine to pretend if you ask me.

And that's why I'm so pissed at Marie. Pissed to the point that I actually slapped her. I regret that now, because she turned herself into a cat, turned my face into sliced Swiss cheese and now decided to sleep on top of my head.

Can I catch a break? No, of course I can't.

"Are we there yet?" The fox-cat-whatever-the-hell-she-is asked.

"Almost G-Marie."

"Did you just try to call me Gin?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! If I couldn't see you, I couldn't tell the difference between you two! And that's freaking creepy!" I snapped at her.

"What justice will it take to get you two to shut up?!" Oh God, here he comes. I could never tell for sure, but I think he glared at Del Toro instead of me. "You and Gin need to stop arguing. And get Foxface to stop masking his reiatsu; it's not justified to do so."

"Oh, hello Kaname." Marie said, trying to hold back the laughter but coming close to faltering. "I'm not Gin."

"What idiot do you take me for?"

"A very big one. And a blind one. If you weren't blind, you'd see that I'm not Foxface."

Tosen reached up on my head and pulled her down by her face. "Ichimaru, are you a cat?"

"Yes, I'm a cat. Sigh, but I'm not Gin dammit! I'm Marie D'Alene!"

"Tosen," I interrupted. "She can turn into a cat. We need you to heal her arm." I explained as I slipped the bracelet onto her paw-wrist. She turns back into a woman that looks eerily similar to me. Thank God she keeps her outfit.

"See?" Marie jeered, back with a normal, FEMALE, voice.

"I apologize," Tosen said. "I did not have a justified excuse-"

"Yeah, yeah, get with the healing already."

Tosen used more shinigami magic as he fixed the deep slash on her arm. I guess I did go a little hard on her.

"Thank you, Tosen." I said as I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you headed to?" Kaname asked us.

"To bigger and better places!" Marie exclaimed. Bigger & better indeed.

* * *

**A/N: You people need to go see Argo. It is necessary for life to continue. REVIEW~!**

**Ylfortz: Why am I normal?  
Me: I couldn't think of anything.**

**Ylfortz: Fail.**

**Tosen: Your excuse is not justifie-**

**Me: I'll justify your ass if you don't shut up about justice!**

**Song: The Seeker**

**Band: The Who**


	20. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Now according to FF, it's twenty chapters. But I combined two of them (thirteen and fourteen, I think) together because one wasn't even five hundred words. I understand this one is really short. But this chapter is very important in the development of Krisstie (although she's not even in it), as is the next one. The next one is longer, so you're welcome. I'll try to update on weekends. Okay? Okay!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Twenty One

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Ao (Blue) (Grimmjow)

* * *

CLANG!

She's gonna break Pantera if she keeps this up.

CLANG!

"Easy on the sword!" I yelled at her.

"You're supposed to be teaching me HOW TO go easy!" She snapped back. "This isn't the world's easiest weapon, ya know? A scythe is hard to use!" CLANG!

"Maybe you should've gone to Nnoritora then!" I angrily shouted back. "I'm sure he'd be glad to teach a _woman_ how to fight!" CLANG!

"I'm not going to that creepy ass creep! I said I wanted training, not molestation!" CLANG!

"Well pardon me, but I'm not the one who's whining like a little bitch here!" CLANG!

"Neither am I!" Yuki tossed her scythe aside and pulled out her rapier. "This might be a little easier to use." TING! "Now that's a better sound."

"Now you won't break Pantera." I laughed.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I'm just worried that I'm gonna break m-!"

SNAP!

"...Mine. Oops."

I picked up the broken blade, which was about the length of my arm and the width of my fingers. "Do you think this could kill someone if you threw it at them?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I would think it would at least seriously injure them, if not kill them."

"Well, let's see then, shall we?" I spotted a mildly battered training dummy and threw the curtailed blade like a javelin at its gut. The end went completely through the doll. "That bitch is dead."

"It worked like an arrow." Yuki clarified.

"I wonder..." Doesn't Krisstie still need a weapon? If so, gather up a bunch of these, add some flying help, grab a bow and you have a lethal weapon! I grabbed Yuki's wrist...again. "Come on, we're gonna go find Foxface."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that was freaking short as hell. I know. Next one is longer; I PROMISE! :D**

**Song: Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**Artist: Nirvana**


	21. The Boys Are Back In Town

**A/N: It's the end of the world as we know it... I have one question for them.**

**Why can't it be AFTER Christmas?**

**Now, I know that it's not going to happen, but it's still fun to laugh in history's face from time to time. Like I did last night. And now. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**And guess what else? IT'S A LONG CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOO! ENJOI!**

**And your final guess what...SHINSOU'S HERE! Italics are Shinsou, and single quotes are Gin's thoughts to Shinsou.**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Twenty Two

The Boys Are Back In Town

Egao (Gin)

* * *

I don't know where to start.

"Krisstie," I said gently.

"Yeah?" She said, dropping her spike mace.

I shook my head. She almost destroyed the room, and we still can't find a weapon where she doesn't destroy everything but the target (which was still standing there intact in the middle of the room).

"By the way, there's something I forgot to ask you, Gin."

"Hmm?"

"Why does the target look like Aizen?"

Oh. I glance at the target to see that it does, in fact, look like Captain Aizen. I never really noticed; I'm just used to slicing the targets automatically. I guess I have practice for the real thing. What wonders being oblivious can bring to one. "I don' know. We jus' hit 'em li' any other target; don' really ma'er wha' they loo' li'. Enemy's 'n enemy."

"But Aizen's not an enemy..." Krisstie mumbled. "Wait, yes, to you he is. I remember what happens now! Ah, very clever, Gin. You want me to help you kill Aizen as well, don't you? I'm not doing it."

"Aww..." Dammit. "So wha' happens ta Aizen-taicho?"

"He kills you. And then he gets locked up for twenty thousand years. He's probably going to get out though. Stupid Quincies...You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

I blink at her. I feel like I was supposed to care about what she just said..."Wha'? No se exacta! Th' fox always wins!"

_Ha! I got you to admit that you were a fox! And that you were wrong! In your face Ichimaru! You owe me!_

'What do I owe you?'

_Hmm..._

'Nothing too stupid or complex.'

_A date._

"Krisstie, wouldya mind leavin' th' room fer a min? Shinsou wan's ta talk."

"Can I meet-"

"Nah, I don' suggest ya stay. He can be a li'l...odd." I stopped smiling to try to add emphasis on my point. I swear, she ran faster then Yoruichi on speed out of the room (Yes, I know for a FACT; I've seen Yoruichi on that stuff), which is odd, considerin' it's her room. Oh well. As soon as I pulled Shinsou out, he manifested himself. "I ain' goin' on a date wi' ya, Shinsou. I don' go tha' way..." I said sternly. I feel like I'm talking to that kid from the 13th...er...I think his name was Kaien or something. But the difference between 'em is that Shinsou's got silver fox ears and a tail to match. He wears similar to what I got, too.

"Not with you, ya idiot!" He spat back.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Wai'...Krisstie?"

"No." Shinsou replied. "You really think I want to go on a date with a human?"

"Poin' taken." I couldn't think of anyone else he'd like. "Who?"

"Aizen-sama's sword."

I can't say I was expecting that. "Ya wanna...? Wha' now? Ya wanna have a date with Kyouka Suigetsu?"

"Yep!"

"Yer more insane tha' Sierra! Ya expect me ta take 'is sword so ya can be smitten wi' 'is zanpakuto spirit?! I thin' I used ya a li'l too much..."

"Relax!" He assured me. "Marie is the one who steals the zanpakutos, remember? Then you just get the sword from her, and I have a date!"

"No."

"Aww..."

"Shaddup. No date fer ya!"

"You're no fun!"

"I know I ain'. Now turn back inta mah zanpakuto again ." Shinsou was once again a little old wakizashi, his only loveable from. As I walk backed to the door, going to bring Krisstie back inside, I open the door to another wonderful surprise. Well, actually four of them. "Why hello!"

"I think Grimmjow found Krisstie's weapon of choice." Ylfortz gestured to Grimmjow, who held a bow and a quiver filled with...broken off rapier blades?

"Whatcha doin' wi' 'em rapier blades?"

"Have you tried using a bow and arrow yet?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, she can' aim wi' 'em. Too ligh'." I replied. "In fact, we can' see ta find anythin' tha' she can use righ'."

"The four of us," I assumed he was talking about himself, Ylfortz, Marie and Yuki. "Chopped off a bunch of blades and added feathers on the ends. These are heavier, so it should be easier to aim them. Let her try."

"So, yer thinkin' tha' heavier arrows'll make a better aim? Eh, i's worth a shot." I took the bow from Grimmy and dragged the group back into the demolished room. Handing Krisstie the bow, she grabbed it, locked and loaded, and fired at the Aizen-shaped target. And again. And again. And all three were kill shots.

"Woo!" She chanted. "I killed Aizen!" Everyone stared at her. "It's a cardboard cutout! God, I can't kill Aizen with three shots you idiots!"

"We never thought you could in the first place." Yuki retorted.

"But why does the target look like Aizen?" Marie questioned.

"We don't know." Krisstie said, glaring at me.

"Wha'?!"

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Gin." If looks could kill, I'd be a bloody smear on the wall. "Don't play stupid with me."

"You sounded like Sierra there..." Grimmjow muttered.

"I don' make th' targets though!" I complained.

"Then who does?" She asked. Smart question.

"Aizen-taicho does." I intelligently replied.

"So," Marie wrapped up. "Aizen makes targets that look like himself for people to obliterate?"

"Yep."

"Talk about ego. That, my friends, is insane."

"That's not insane." Grimmjow argued. "Insane is doing something repeatedly and expecting a different result each time."

"Holy shit, when did Grimmkitty get smart?" Yuki marveled at the revelation.

"Am I SUPPOSED to be an idiot or something in your world?!"

"Quite frankly, yes. You like fighting and you're pretty good at it, but you're kinda...really stupid."

"Can we stop arguin' 'bout who's supposed ta be stupid, who's stupid an' who ain'? Who cares?" I interjected. "Th' boys're back in town again!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, there are girls here."

"Oh well, we don't really care."

"Guess what?" Marie said excitedly.

"Wha'" I ask cluelessly for another time today. (I think that's the third or fourth time.)

"Well, while everyone was sleeping, I did some reconaissence-"

"Reconai-what?" Grimmy interrupted.

"There's the stupid Grimmjow we know." Yuki said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Recon." Marie reitterated. "And I got a few pieces."

"...Well, spill. What did you find out?" Ylfortz asked.

"I never said anything about info."

"Whaddya mean? I said puzzledly as we all gave each other the same puzzled look. As soon as she reached down the back of her shirt, I had a feeling I knew what she was going to pull out.

"Yer kiddin' me..."

"I kid you not."

In her hands, God behold was a black-silk wrapped Kurohime and Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

**A/N: The plot THICKENS! Yes, so as a world ending present, both Aizen and Sierra lose their swords.**

**Sierra: That's not nice. I want my goddamn sword back NOW!**

**Aizen: As would I.**

**DEA13: Well, too bad. What the author writes happens.**

**Aizen: But God can overrule that.**

**DEA13: Yes, God can do that.**

**Aizen: So then why aren't you giving me back my sword?**

**Sierra: You're not God Aizen. I told you, but you didn't listen.**

**DEA13: You're not a supreme being either, Sierra.**

**Sierra: (ICWOC)**

**Aizen: Language.**

**Sierra: ENGLISH AIZEN! IT'S FREAKING ENGLISH!**

**Aizen: ...Rude.**

**DEA13: Your stupid hurts my brain...**

**Song: The Boys Are Back In Town**

**Artist: Thin Lizzy**


	22. (I Hate) Everything About You (S1 End)

**A/N: I promised long, and now you'll have it. This is the Season Finale...but don't worry! It's just season 1! There are many more to come...which scares me, because I'm already one page 102 of the written version for one arc. This one is a mid-sized arc, I guess, but I don't know; I haven't written any others. I haven't even written any of the lemons!...hint hint. :) Flashback in italics! Enjoi! Oh, by the way, I'm taking a long hiatus to write more of this story, plus help a friend on hers, and start another story. :P**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Twenty Three- Season One Finale

(I Hate) Everything About You

Chisei (Sierra)

* * *

Thank you to whoever the hell set up the ventilation ducts the way they are in Las Noches; a perfect way to transport goods and services. Well, in this case, getting things back.

* * *

_Flashback!_

* * *

_"Dude, our freaking swords are freaking missing!" I screamed down the halls of Las Noches as I sprinted towards the throne room._

_"Did you just refer to me as 'dude'?" Aizen questioned._

_"Yes, yes I did. This isn't the time for stupid-ass honorifics Aizen! They stole Kyouka Suigetsu and Kurohime!" I reiterated. You know, for a man supposedly so...'intelligent', he's quite the moron._

_"'They'? Who's 'they'?"_

_"Harribel and Nnoritora." I replied sarcastically. "Who the hell do you THINK?!"_

_"How do you know? You could've misplaced yours." Aizen stood up and walked down from his throne. "Besides, Szayel still has my zanpakuto."_

_"You'd be surprised what a stunt from __Skyfall__ can do for you. It's kind of hilarious, actually." I said._

_"Skyfall?"_

_"Long story; I'll explain on the way." Grabbing Aizen by the arm _(A/N: I bet you thought I had a wrist obsession, didn't you?)_, I started on my way to Szayel's lab. Before long (really before I even took two steps), Aizen started acting squirrelly. _

_"Let go of my arm." He demanded as he gave me _the look. _The look Mom would give me when I was in deep shit. I was tempted to let go, but I had an epiphany. The only reason I listened to Mom when she gave me that look was because I had to live with that anger for a while without remorse. _

_Aizen won't get mad. Well, he will, but he doesn't really show it. So I don't have to listen to him acting like a mom! Ha, Mother Aizen, that's a funny picture..._

_"You know what? No, I won't. I will not let go of your arm." I retorted. And continued on our way, dragging Aizen behind me like a moping little kid. Best. Epiphany. Ever!_

* * *

_Click! Another picture of another stupid Aizen face._

_"What in God's name happened here?" He said dumbfoundedly. "Where's Szayel?"_

_"H-h-here, Aizen-sama..." A very shaky, injured voice said. Aizen shunpoed into the wreckage that was formerly the Octava's lab._

_"Szayel, how did this all happen?" Finally, the smoke all cleared out, and I saw Szayel stuck to the wall with a few hundred nails. Ouch._

_"I walked into my room, and I noticed the lights were off, which is odd because they're always on. So I hit the switch and the light exploded, then these things came out and pinned me to the wall, and finally the bomb I was working on spontaneously combusted, therefore leaving my space in the state it's currently in."_

_"And...?"_

_"Oh, and some girl who looked like my brother dropped in and stole your zanpakuto, Aizen-sama. Gomenasai..."_

_Aizen glared at me again._

_"I TOLD you they stole Kyouka Suigetsu, but no~, 'it's impossible because Szayel has it'! Who's the genius now, Aizen? Oh, wait, I almost forgot, YOU NEVER WERE!" I fumed. Turning away, I began pulling out all the nails out pf Szayel. "Would you like me to explained how this all conspired, Szayel?"_

_"Yes, but I think Aizen-sama has something to say first." Szayel winced._

_"I do; thank you Szayel." Aizen said. "It has come to my attention that the great genius in the 'room' was tragically mistaken on one of her theories."_

_"What 'theory'?" I asked. I don't make 'theories', I make statements."_

_"Your so called 'statement' about how a song is just a song and that it possesses no meaning, so therefore nothing would happen. Well, this is just a _theory," _he smirked. "But I believe the events that have transpired this afternoon would support the other side. The other side being that it secretly had a meaning, and that we were to try to find a solution BEFORE the events that have ALREADY occurred happened. Thus proving that you are stupid and therefore wrong."_

_I stood agape at his statements. "But...but...but-!"_

_"What is it? Marie got your tongue?"_

_"You rude little bastard!" I spat._

_"I'm not rude; I'm simply stating a fact. Last time I checked, I'm six inches taller than you are. And, I did, in fact, have a mother before I died."_

_Dark stuff. "Ya know, you don't have to be so depressing with your comebacks." I muttered. I pulled the last nail out of Szayel. "Well, now that you're off the wall, go get his zanpakuto back, Pinkie Pie."_

_"Hold off on that, Szayel." Aizen put a hand up to stop him. "You're not the one responsible for this, so you will stay here." Turning towards me, he finished with, "The one who is responsible for ths shall reclaim our weapons."_

_"You'd better start you ass out that doorframe then, Aizen. The door doesn't exist, or else I'd kick you through it."_

_"Sierra, you're the one responsible for this reprehensible action. Now, go run off and return my sword to me."_

_"Grr...I hate you. SO MUCH!"_

_"I'm aware; that's why you're doing this."_

* * *

_End of Flashback!_

* * *

God damn Aizen. Why do I even bother...you know, he was the most epic guy in the anime, and now, he's just an asshat. A big flippin' asshat.

As I reached where the swords were hidden (The meeting room for the 'dorobou', or thieves), the vent started feeling a little shaky. Preceding on, the path seemed really long until I took one step forward and fell. I fell about 30ft, pulled the vent block out of it's screw holes, and landed right in the middle of the room in the middle of one of their meetings.

"Ow..." I looked up around to see six unhappy faces staring back at me. "Uh...Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa to you too, Sierra." They all replied unenthusiastically. They need a morale boost.

"So...whatcha'll doin'?"

"Not much." Krisstie said. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Um, trying to defy gravity? By not falling out of ventillation shafts?"

"I think she's trying to say she's lookin' for these." Marie held up my sword and Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Her eyes are gleaming, Marie." Ylfortz added. "Hide the swords."

"I didn' know ya spoke Sierra there, Ylfortz."

"I'm easy to speak, but hard to comprehend." I replied. "And I really only want mine. Right about now, I couldn't care less if Aizen died and went to Hell."

"What happened?" Krisstie asked me.

"Aizen meets his overactive imagination at the most _perfect _ of times."

"So he proved ya wrong, ne?" Gin mused. "'Bout damn time, too."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can I leave now?"

"We'd all love it if you did." Grimmjow jeered.

"I'm not a happy camper, Grimmkitty. For that," I hopped on his shoulders and started to re-enter the vent. "You're my trampoline. And you all get a lovely gift from me too." I tugged on a cord around my wrist, and like a David Blaine show, the swords 'magically came flying' back to me. Clear cord is one of man's most useful inventions. Crawling away as fast as I could, amidst the chaos I heard them throw something up in the vents.

Marie.

Now, since I was almost at the end, I had to make a decision.

-Risk Marie catching up to me and having to fight a cat in a vent by continuing to crawl with two swords.

-OR-

-Risk skewering Aizen with two swords by throwing them out the end of the vent and escaping faster.

There's only one logical answer, and Aizen's not immortal yet, people.

"Aizen! Catch!" I sent the swords by rush shipping out of the vent. Not hearing a reply, I assumed either no one was there (or that bastard left), or he caught them. As I slid out of the vent, I heard Marie and finally saw her little white kitty form. "Oh no you don't!" I put the trap back on the vent.

"God damn it..." She cursed as I heard the slow pawsteps of defeat. I smirked at the vent before turning around.

"What the-?!"

"Sierra, you are not an archer."

I stuck Aizen to a wall.

Kyouka Suigetsu was clearly the lighter sword here, as that pinned him to the wall by his thick head of hair (Seriously, a guy does NOT need that much hair. Mullets are so 80's...). Mine, on the other hand, thought it was a hogyouku, as it was in the same spot as the hogyouku would be, eventually: right square in the middle of his damn chest.

"It's my lucky day..." I sighed.

"Why can't you act normal for once?" He pulled the sword out of his chest and threw it at my feet.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the same reason why you can't give me my sword back without it being covered in Aizen blood."

"It's the nature of the human anatomy." Aizen replied.

"There, you just answered your own question." He scowled at me. Again. He's really pissed. I can tell because he's emanating _rays_. Visible rays that normal people could see, not just me. I wonder if you can cook with those...

"Now, you and your friends are going to help Szayel rebuild his laboratory." Aizen sheathed Kyouka Suigetsu, grabbed the back of my coat and proceeded to drag me out the door, leaving my phone and laptop on the bed.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Sierra doesn't like this."

"And Aizen don't give a damn."

"...Did you just swear? Hold on a second, did the ever so sophisticated Sosuke Aizen just swear?...WHY DIDN'T I GET THAT ON AUDIO!? Now I feel like an idiot..."

"Good, your mind is in sync with your body."

"You're a real ass, Aizen. You were just an ass before, but now you're real."

Aizen dropped me on the ground and turned back to me. "What do you mean 'but now you're real'? I've alsways been real."

Great. I'm a MARVELOUS person. Now I have to lay in the grave I dug. "Just like your fake smile, fake words, fake appeal and fake self-worth, you're also a fake person! Not that it should surprise you; I'm sure everything else you have is fake, as previously stated by moi."

"Oh," Did he just say what I think he just did? "You mean what I already know from these?" Out of his pocket came two volumes of _Bleach_:

-_end of hypnosis [Vol. 20]_

_-God is DEAD [Vol. 48]_

"H-how did you get my manga? I had those locked up in my suitcase! That's a total invasion of my privacy!"

"I checked all your suitcases. Thalium nitrate and chocolate frosting?" Cue gulp of panic. "Not to mention all those 'pictures' of Gin and myself-"

"I'm just gonna shut up and pretend this conversation never happened..." My face redder than Renji's hair, I turned away with this as my face: '~'. He grabbed the back of me again and dragged me away.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternal silence, we arrived at everyone else's hangout. Aizen gently rapped the door with his knuckles before walking in. We all sat in silence.

"Hiya Aizen-taicho!" Gin waved. "Wouldya like ta join us 'n Apples ta Apples?"

"I'm not here for games." Damn, he's MAD. "You three," He pointed with three fingers at Yuki, Krisstie and Marie. "Go fix Szayel's lab. Now."

"Um, not to be rude, Aizen-sama," Yuki mumbled. "But why?"

"I said so."

"No." I sighed. "Because I screwed up. I finally screwed up."

"If ya ask me, I'd say ya screwed up when ya tried ta kill me wi' a rocket laucher. Rational, somewha' intelligent people don' try ta do tha'. They run li' hell an' le' us ge' wha' we came fer; canned cat food."

"I'd say she screwed up when she was born." Grimmjow and Ylfortz snorted.

"There's no need to be rude, Grimmjow." Aizen glared. "We don't need to ruin the poor girl."

_'And you're talking about me like I don't even exist, asshole.' _ I sent Aizen a mind message, but I doubt he paid any attention to it.

"Aizen-taicho, I think ya already did somethin' ta her, she ain' runnin' 'er big mouth. I don' think there's much more damage ya coulda already done than tha'."

"Yeah," Krisstie agreed. "Whe she stops talking, it's like Byakuya's WTF face; you know something really screwed up just happened. She even talks in her SLEEP, okay? The girl don't shut up."

I talk in my sleep?

"Either way," Aizen curtailed their thoughts. "You're still going to help out Szayel with his laboratory. I'll walk you all down there."

I remained silent the whole way there.

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't touch anything that isn't structurally connected to Las Noches." Aizen concluded. "I don't want the place being worse of than it is by having half of it blown up, disintegrated, spontaneously combusted, melted down my nuclear radiation or anything else." As he walked away, I noticed something out of place.

"Is it just me? Or does anyone else see the rift in the space-time continuum forming in the rubble?"

"Whaddya mean there's a hol-y shit, you're not kidding..." Marie gaped.

"I thought the apocalpyse already happened..." Yuki twirled her hair a little bit.

"More importantly, do you think this rift would take us home?" Krisstie asked.

"...Hell no, we're stuck in this aspect of the Multiverse permanently." I said, crushing my friends' hopes of going home. "However, it may lead to the Soul Society or Karakura Town. Maybe Naruki City if we're lucky..."

"YUKIO!"

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

"HAT 'N CLOGS!"

"SHUT UP!" I burst out. "You three, control yourselves." I took a walk carefully around the rubble to find Szayel, who I guess fainted or something, seeing as he was lying unconscious on the rubble. "Marvelous..."

And the others were gone as I turned back to report the news.

So, I figured I join in the folly.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, folks. Season One Finale. I want a review from every one of you telling me how it was, and your favorite part. Of the entire arc, that is.**

**And no, they're not going home. :)**

**Song: (I Hate) Everything About You 3**

**Band: Three Days Grace **

**~Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**


	23. Welcome to the World

**A/N: Hey, guess what? SEASON TWO BITCHES! Yeah, it's finally here; the moment you've all been waiting almost, what, two months for? Yeah, it's time for the Soul Society arc now.**

**I'm probably going to get questions about some of the squads, so I'll answer those at the end, but I'll tell you now; they are NOT pairings.**

**After this chapter, and probably a few times afterwards, we'll flash back to Hueco Mundo to see what's going on. But the majority will be focused on the time here. And by the way, near the very end of this arc, will be the first lemon! ...Lovely, I have to write that. My friend made me write one for her once; I had to literally take medicine afterwards. Granted, it was borderline rape, but still...Brighty, you're still nuts. But enough of me, here's the Season Two premiere, on the other side of the radar. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's the End of the World as We Know It- Chapter Twenty-Four (Season Two Premiere)

Welcome to the World

Zenchi no (Omniscient)

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"GAH!" The four girls screamed.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Sierra whined. "I wanna sleep...wait a second..."

"Um, Sierra, you just snapped at Yamamoto." Krisstie warned her.

"I really don't give a flippin' f- wait, Head CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO WHAT?!" She quickly flew up to see that the gang had landed, unconscious, in the middle of a captain's meeting. _Marvelous..._ Sierra thought. "That musta been a Garganta or a Senkaimon or somethin' then..."

"But that's impossible." Yuki stated.

"Yeah," Marie agreed. "They can only be opened to go between either Soul Society or Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living; no skipping."

"I wanna go back to Hueco Mundo..." Now Krisstie started whining.

"Silence!" Yamamoto slammed the end of his cane on the floor. "Now, who are you?"

Sierra stood up. "I'm Sierra, the one who wants to go back to Hueco Mundo is Krisstie, the one who explained portals is Marie and that's Yuki. I'm psychic, Krisstie's a prankster, Marie's a ninja cat-girl thing and Yuki's just...well, Yuki."

"Now can Mayuri poof us back into Hueco Mundo? We were kinda in the middle of playing Apples to Apples with Gin." Krisstie continued.

"You know our names?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"Of course!" Yuki replied. "1st Division: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 2nd Division: Soi Fang. 3rd Division: Formerly Gin Ichimaru, currently manned by Lieutenant Izuru Kira. 4th Division: Retsu 'Yachiru' Unohana. 5th Division: Formerly Sosuke Aizen, currently manned by Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. 6th Division: Byakuya Kuchiki. 7th Division: Sajin Komamura. 8th Division: Shunsui Kyouraku. 9th Division: Formerly Kaname Tosen, currently manned by Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi. 10th Division: Toshiro Hitsugaya. 11th Division: Kenpachi Zaraki. 12th Division: Mayuri Kurotsuchi. 13th Division: Jushiro Ukitake."

"Now, name all the lieutenants." Soi Fang rudely declared.

Krisstie had her chance to shine. "Chojiro Sasakibe, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Nanao Ise, Shuuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and formerly Kaien Shiba, currently Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro. 3rd seats, that is."

"They've proved themselves in my book." Kyouraku smiled. Ukitake and Unohana nodded in agreement.

"I wanna fight them." Kenpachi mumbled.

"I don't trust them." Toshiro grumbled.

"I don't like them." Soi Fang growled.

"Especially the ginger." Komamura agreed.

"You prejudiced to gingers?!" Sierra snapped. "'Cause you ain't too pretty lookin' yourself, Dog-face. Oops, sorry, FOXFACE!" All of the captains gasped. "Okay, maybe Dog-face; Gin's more epic than you."

"How do you know?" Byakuya wondered. "Ichimaru has not been a member of the Gotei 13 for some time."

"Did you not hear Krisstie whining? We've been in Las Noches this whole time!"

"What have you learned from being in Hueco Mundo?" Yamamoto interrupted.

"Gin likes to play Apples to Apples, Tosen isn't actually blind, and the bastard with the bitch curl is working on nuclear technology." Marie answered.

"That's pretty cool... wait, Sosuke is working on what?!" Sierra gaped. "He does realize that human weapons don't work on Soul Reapers, right? God, he can be such an idiot."

Yamamoto seemed to be scribbling down notes like his life depended on it, or like he was giong to be quizzed on this, and if he failed, he'd lose his captaincy. "What else?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"If you don't tell us, we'll have to kill you."

"But what good what that do?" Sierra reasoned. "We know who wins the war. And we won't tell you until we get some respect and a place to stay. So, who's buying? The products are on sale!"

_Is she calling us products?_ The other three wondered.

Toshiro sighed. "I'll take the quiet one." He pointed to Yuki, who immediately straightened up and smiled.

"Captain Hitsugaya sir!" She saluted.

"Since she seems to be knowledgable, I'll take Marie." Komamura decided.

"I think Izuru would like Krisstie as company." Unohana suggested. Krisstie nodded.

"So where do I go?" Sierra thought out loud.

"Personally, I think you should go to Mayuri's division." Soi Fang sneered. "After all, freakshows should stick together."

"You wanna say that to my face, b-!" Mayuri grabbed Sierra's arms. "Let go!"

"You don't treat captains with that attitude of yours. You'll be an interesting subject to monitor and research on." And he abruptly left, along with Hitsugaya, Yuki, Komamura, Marie, Unohana and Krisstie, dragging Sierra in tow.

"Since it seems that people are anxious to leave," Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor. "Dismissed!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there ARE reasons for why people are put where they are.**

**Marie- Well, she can turn into a cat, so cats and dogs (foxes, really). Animals.**

**Yuki- Aka's favorite character is Toshiro. Yuki is Aka's character.**

**Krisstie- It's all a matter of irony. Her pairing is Gin, so stick her with Izuru.**

**Sierra- Basically, Soi Fang said it. The two insane people together.**

**But still, thank you to all the people who've read, and especially to those who've reviewed! Now, your job is to type in the little box below what you think, and then press 'fav and follow story', and then submit! Please?**

**Song: Welcome to the World**

**Artist: Kevin Rudolf**


End file.
